


Hold On (Translation)

by RoroYaoi



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Abusive Reginald Hargreeves, Adult Number Five | The Boy, Animal Abuse, Animal Death, BAMF Klaus Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Gen, Harm to Animals, Idiots in Love, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus Hargreeves Whump, Lesbian Vanya Hargreeves, Luther Hargreeves Has a Human Body, M/M, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Protective Allison Hargreeves, Protective Ben Hargreeves, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Protective Number Five | The Boy, Pseudo-Incest, Sibling Incest, Sober Klaus Hargreeves, Soft Luther Hargreeves, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Teen Klaus, Unrequited Love, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27218428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoroYaoi/pseuds/RoroYaoi
Summary: Translation of my story in Spanish.MinaDR asked me: How about one where Klaus kills himself in the mausoleum when everyone was thirteen, and that's one of the reasons Five wants to travel back in time and still remains stuck in the apocalypse anyway. Vanya still blows up the Moon and they all have to go back to the past when they are thirteen (Ben along with them) right where Klaus would die so they would have to deal with Vanya awake and the fact that Ben was there all the time and was back. and they have to save Klaus.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Allison Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves, Allison Hargreeves/Patrick, Ben Hargreeves & Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz, Diego Hargreeves & Grace Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Grace Hargreeves & Everyone, Grace Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & Luther Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves/Original Female Character(s), Klaus Hargreeves/Original Male Character(s), Number Five | The Boy & Ben Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 24
Kudos: 129





	1. Dynasty

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language. I hope you enjoy the story

The worst thing about being caught in the middle of an apocalypse was not the lack of life, nor the lack of food or water. No, the worst thing about that desolate was the long silences, where his mind returned again and again to his memories, sometimes they were happy memories of his childhood; the melodies that his sister Vanya managed to play with her violin, the long and deep talks with Ben, the training sessions with Diego and Luther, or the escapades with Allison. At other times his mind would turn to his brother Klaus. Those memories were sweet but painful.

Klaus, always cheerful and happy, daring but needy. Willing to embrace everyone, to listen to them and support them, even when they were cruel. Klaus, the weakest of all his brothers, fragile to some extent, powerful for being able to recover so quickly, and brave for disobeying his father.

Always rebellious. Always free.

Until finally he could no longer cope with his father's oppression and their indifference.

It was a quiet Saturday when the tragedy that marked his life occurred, the hours passed slowly, the house was strangely quiet and the atmosphere was quite tense. He settled down on the couch while listening to Vanya play his violin, but not even the harmonious music of his sister could calm him down.

Out of the corner of my eye, I watched as Ben tried to concentrate on his book, but he was constantly looking away from the entrance to the room. Diego was restless, walking like a caged tiger before Allison expelled him because his footsteps and murmurs bothered her. Two didn't even bother to contradict his sister, he simply retreated to the kitchen, where Grace was baking cookies like she did every Saturday. Luther was nowhere to be found, locked in his room since Thursday night, refusing to leave.

"When is Klaus coming back?" - Finally Ben seemed unable to bear the absence of his green-eyed brother, the anguish on the Asian's face made him even more nervous

"He's probably fine, Dad wouldn't hurt him" - Allison's insecure voice tried to sound calm.

Ben looked at her furiously. "You shouldn't have told him to take the blame, Allison. Vanya stopped playing, surprised by the fury of the quieter of the seven. "Tell Dad the truth" - he ordered furiously, Ben's vest moved restlessly, Eldritch's beasts struggled to free themselves.

Both Allison and Vanya retreated, afraid of the beasts that their brother kept inside.

"Grace" -his father's voice, made them abandon the discussion, all ran to the entrance.

He could never get rid of the image of Klaus totally pale and inert in his father's arms while blood was still dripping from the delicate wrists on the expensive carpet.

If he concentrated, he could still smell the blood and hear Ben's screams. They were his most painful memories. The image of his dead brother was the reason why he tried to manipulate time and ended up in that place.

He often wondered if he ended up there as a punishment.

" I' m not thinking about them, Delores" - he denied emphatically, before he could continue to argue with his friend, he noticed a presence "Who are you?"

"The woman's predatory smile intrigued him more than scared him.

Delores whispered to him to kill her, but the idea of belonging to an organization with the ability to travel through time was too tempting. Having the possibility of seeing Klaus and the rest of his family again became more real with every word from the Manager.

\---------------------------

If he could have laughed, he would have done so, but the distressed faces of all his brothers as he watched the moon fall apart were not at all funny to him. The guilt reflected on Allison's face brought back memories of when Klaus died.

Once again they had failed one of their brothers. This time to Vanya.

Actually, his little sister was right, they were not a family. Klaus' death had made that clear eighteen years ago.

Let no one say that the Hargreeves children were not stubborn. They were all intelligent but the only empathic one had been Four.

Thinking of Klaus was still painful for him, he thought that once he died, he would be able to reunite with his brother, but he had never been able to find the famous "light", and was condemned to wander the Earth, watching his other brothers. Many times he tried to communicate with them, but none of them had the capacity to see or hear him.

He approached his family, perhaps on this occasion the little girl God, would allow him to go to heaven to meet Klaus.

"Let's go" - the order of Five surprised him "Let's try to jump somewhere else" - he declared as he saw the doubt on everyone's face

Jump? Where? There was no place in the world that was safe, the pieces of the moon would destroy the Earth.

"Where do you want to go?" - As if Diego had heard it, he asked the question that haunted everyone's head.

"To the past" - that statement made him approach "I think I finally understood what I did wrong with my calculations. I think we can go back to save ourselves and Klaus.

He joined his brothers in the circle, even if no one was able to see or feel him, he tried to hold on to Diego. If they returned to the past, he prayed that he would be able to save his brother. He prayed to the little girl for a miracle. Only one: to be able to save his brothers.

The blue light surrounded them, they all started to become children again, somehow their older brother was succeeding, they would return to the past, the real question was when?

\------------------

He was tired, his chest churning with every sob as he tried to breathe as his mother had taught him. The ghosts around him were silent, observing him, analyzing him carefully, just as they always did. He could see their mouths moving, but he could not hear them.

The blood on his battered nails had dried up and now he was simply lying on the ground. He no longer even had tears to cry about; they were just dry sobs that shook his tired body. He was dirty and wounded, he wanted to escape the first night and his father had beaten him with his cane. His head was throbbing painfully, where it hit him, but that blow had not only blurred his vision, but had also silenced the ghosts.

The cold of the dead froze his bones, he embraced himself, trying to keep the little heat from his body, just as Ben had taught him, but he felt colder and colder.

How long had it been since his father locked him up? I try to remember, but his mind was confused, it was a quiet Thursday, they had returned from a mission that turned out to be a failure, because some of the thieves were able to escape. While the team was discussing each other's responsibility, Luther and Diego began to fight, Ben and Allison tried to separate them, but during the fight, one of his father's favorite vases had broken. Seeing the fear on his brothers' faces and his father's fury, Allison had muttered to him that he should take the blame. He did so, against his will.

"You'll be all right, Klaus, ghosts can't hurt you," his favorite sister told him. His other siblings had remained silent, looking everywhere but him

After that, his father had dragged him to the cemetery, he turned to see his brothers, but they seemed relieved to be free of punishment.

He had lost count after the first two hours, when he tried to escape by scratching the door of the tomb, screaming as much as his lungs would allow. That was before his father beat him. He never saw him again. It seemed that his father forgot that he had locked him in that place.

The ghost of the pedophile who had killed ten children approached him with a sinister smile. He closed his eyes as he felt those hands running over his body, even if he was not able to physically touch him, he could feel those ghostly hands. He wanted to vomit.

Not all the ghosts were bad but most were like Joe, the pedophile.

He groped his pants, pulling out the knife Diego gave him for his last birthday. I admire his glow, he was so tired, surely no one would miss him, in fact his brothers would be better off without him.

He carried the blade of the knife to his wrists, hissing at the peaceful feeling it gave him when he cut himself, the blood dripping beautifully from his wrists. I look at the ceiling of the mausoleum and he let himself go.

\----------------------

The first thing I noticed when they landed, besides the fact that they were in the academy room, was that the floor was cold and their body felt strange, less strong and balanced, less powerful.

Looking for his brothers, Allison was kneeling next to a fainting Vanya, Five, as he always seemed to analyze the situation, although he was exhausted. Luther was nowhere to be found.

He turned as he noticed another presence, as he laid his eyes on the other person, his heart stopped for a brief second. It was Ben. Ben was looking at them angrily standing by the fireplace.

"Ben?" - He needed to know that his thirteen-year-old brother's vision was not a mere illusion of his tired mind

"I have no time to waste with you" - were the words spoken, with a certain fury, the Asian walked quickly in the direction of the exit

"Wa..it..." - He stuttered

"I can't, I have to save Klaus" - Six didn't stop, didn't even seem willing to listen to them

Looking at his other brothers, Luther had just entered the room, totally agitated. He looked relieved to see Allison and Vanya well, then fixed his gaze on Cinco and he

"I'll go get Klaus" - his older brother declared, running after Six

He realized that, if they had been able to go back to the past, the newspaper on the coffee table indicated that it was April 1, 2002. Today was the day Klaus committed suicide.

\-------------------

He ran as much as his legs would allow, even if he was the strongest in the academy and his body had returned to normal, Ben was still faster, he could see it, but he couldn't catch up.

Even if he knew he couldn't catch up with Ben, he tried. In fact, when he woke up in the academy with his thirteen-year-old body, he recognized the date immediately. It was a day he would never forget. He never confessed it to anyone, but always felt responsible for the death of his younger brother.

Supposedly he was Number One, the elder, the leader; but he allowed his sister to frame Four without doing anything. He simply watched silently while Klaus was dragged to the cemetery.

It was no secret to them what their father did to the weakest of them. In his mind he always believed that what his father did with them was for the good of all. He really wanted to trust his father.

He should never have done that. Reginald Hargreeves was a monster and a horrible father, as Diego had declared.

This time, he would try to make things right.

\----------------------------

Blood was gushing from his wrists, his clouded and numb mind made him smile as he noticed that he could no longer feel Joe's hands. In the distance he saw a bright light, he wondered if that was the light the dead were talking about so much.

Would he go to heaven or hell? It didn't really matter, he wasn't a believer.

He could hear his name, and some hands grabbed his wrists, opened his eyes, he didn't even realize they were closed, and the first thing he saw was Ben's face. He was trying to tell her something, but she couldn't hear him.

Why was Ben there?

"I don't understand you Ben" - his tongue felt scratchy and a little heavy, he hoped he had been able to articulate the words well

He was gently lifted off the floor, surprised to see Luther. Well, perhaps, after all, he was in paradise. Who would have thought that his paradise was one where his brothers cared for him? If he wasn't so tired he would embrace those versions, they seemed a little sad.

\-----------------------

He tried to move, but his mind was too tired, being transported in time and space was not easy, much less when he was transporting five, no, six other people with him. While what he had transported was everyone's consciousness, that didn't make it any easier.

He could understand Ben and Luther's desperation to help Klaus. If he could have, he would have transported himself to the cemetery. Diego helped him get up and sit down on the couch.

Vanya was still asleep, he doubted he would wake up soon, and he feared how his sister would react. Allison seemed lost in thought, touching her throat.

"Go" - he ordered Diego "Find Klaus, I'll stay with the girls" - if he couldn't be with his brother, he would make sure he had all the siblings he could.

Allison didn't even try to go after Diego, too busy taking care of Vanya, silent tears welled up in her eyes. Part of him wanted to comfort his sister, but on the other hand, he also wanted her to suffer.

Allison needed to learn to control her urge to use her powers on everyone.

That's how his father and Pogo found them, before his siblings came tumbling in. He didn't even look at them, not when he felt Klaus in his brother's arms.

He could not see Klaus die again


	2. Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Mom, how come you're here?" - the doubt was eating him up
> 
> She saw his mother let out a loud sigh, those warm hands never stopped caressing his cheeks "My name is Grace, but I am not the machine that raised you, but at the same time I am. It is complicated what I am going to explain, a long story, but the most important thing is" - The woman tried to explain "That just like you, I am killed by Reginald Hargreeves, and you must return to your brothers"

Little by little he began to wake up, in the distance he could hear the birds singing and the breeze seemed to play with his hair, tickling his forehead; he did not remember leaving his bedroom window open, perhaps it had been Ben.

But neither did he feel the comfort of his bed, nor the smell of his brother. Everything was a strange mixture of pines, grass and flowers. Would he have fallen asleep in his mother's garden?

His eyes blinked, trying to wake up from the strange dream. He found a beautiful sky, with fluffy but somewhat monochromatic clouds, everything seemed to be pastel colors, soft, warm but lacking in color.

The sound of a bell and of the wheels walking on the earth, caught his attention, a girl, more or less of his same age, with a shining, white and pristine dress, was heading toward him.

The girl stopped in front of him and a scowl formed on her cherubic face, what frightened him most were the dark eyes, where it seemed that the stars had decided to land on them.

**_"Why are you here?_ **\- was the rude question, the girl's voice, even though it was quite childishly annoying.

" Excuse me?" - he really didn't understand the child's anger

  
The girl dismounted from her bike, quickly approaching, although she noticed that she seemed to be floating instead of walking. ** _"It is not your time. You shouldn't be here,"_ **she ruled with certainty

His hands began to shake, exactly where he was, who this child was, because her mere presence irritated him and made him nervous as well.

_**"Hurry up, talk to her and go. Your time has not come and I really don't want you here"**_ \- The girl pushed him, and just then he noticed a beautiful cabin on the shore of a lake, where its waters were pink.

Had he smoked too much marijuana?

\------------------------------

It was a machine, she knew that, it was a simple tool created by her master to take care of the children. It was not supposed to develop feelings for them, somehow it did. She was able to acquire a consciousness comprehensive enough to understand the damage done to her children.

But even so, it could not go against her design. As much as she wanted to strangle her master, she couldn't do it. And she had tried, too many times. Instead she tried to find a way to ease the children's pain.

Her children's tears hurt, her greatest weakness would always be Number Two, her brave Diego. Diego so fragile but gentle. A true gentleman. Her little Vanya, the excluded and ignored girl, had the memory of when she gave him the violin and taught him how to play it engraved in her memory. The girl's joy for feeling special and unique, kept her smiling all afternoon.

Her little son Ben, was another one who had her favoritism, Ben the most sensible and calm of her children, the mediator of the family. The brother who was loved by all his other siblings, but who only seemed to have true devotion for his brother Klaus.

She stroked the bloody hair of Number Four, the middle son. The one who usually gladly received the fury of his master, as long as his brothers were well. The rebel for continually escaping from the training. Her talented little artist.

If her programming had allowed her, she was sure she would be devastated. Instead, she had to settle for trying to keep the boy's dream alive.

The blood loss had not been the worst thing, not the worst thing about Klaus was the brain hemorrhage. Which none of the children could explain.

"Diagnosis Grace" - his master's orders were final

"Brain death" - she declared, not all her medical knowledge could reverse that picture

"We will allow the children to say goodbye to their brother, tomorrow we will disconnect him" - The coldness of those words made him question, again, his programming.

\--------------------

**Brain death.**

Klaus did not die from blood loss, but from a blow to his head. Of which none of us had any idea. In the past their father had never allowed them to say goodbye to their brother, they were simply told that Klaus died of blood loss, suicide confirmed by Pogo days later. Klaus was cremated, and his ashes were thrown into his mother's garden, where they planted roses. Klaus' favorite flowers.

But, here everything was different. Perhaps because of the circumstances in which Klaus was found or because of some miscalculation, Klaus was dead anyway.

**Klaus was dead.**

He was dead.

Again he failed. It was not supposed to be like that, his calculations had been perfect, years and years in the apocalyptic wilderness, to fail twice in less than 24 hours.

\------------------------------

Good. He was living the same thing again for the second time. He didn't know whether to laugh or cry or perhaps a mixture of both.

Through the thin walls she could feel her sister crying, Allison took refuge in Vanya's room. Luther lay at the door, watching and caring for his sisters. Though the face stained with ill-disguised tears did not surprise him. Luther was a soft touch despite his tremendous loyalty to his father.

It was funny to him, in the past he did not hesitate to attack his older sister, Klaus' first death had fractured him in a way that nothing mattered to him, what was valuable to him, ceased to be so, it was as if he had lost his way. He never hesitated to attack his brothers after that. Nor did he hesitate to kill and mutilate, in fact, he even enjoyed it, he no longer complained about his father's training. He was dead inside.

He laughed, went back to his brothers to try to save Klaus, but the result was exactly the same.

**Fate was a bitch**.

\------------------------------------

She woke up a little scared, frantically started looking for her brothers. What the hell had she done? Why did she try to kill her brothers? She wasn't like that, she wasn't. She always loved her brothers, all of them, even when they were not completely good to her or to each other.

"Vanya"

She looked surprised, it was Allison, but a smaller version, she looked scared her hands were small, her whole body was smaller.

"Please don't be frightened" - asked her older sister, raising her hands, talking to her as if she were a frightened animal.

"Are you going to rumour me if I don't calm down?" - She found herself asking a little angrily, the memories of the last few days slowly returning to her. She was angry with her sister. With her father and herself.

Allison sobbed desperately, choking on her own crying, then she noticed the wrinkled clothes, the dishevelled hair and the distressed face.

"I don't want to anymore. I don't want to use my power anymore" - it hurt her to see her brave sister so broken, she hugged her a little afraid

"Where are we?" - she asked curiously

"You should ask when, not where" - Five's intrusion into her room did not surprise her, her brother had a habit of entering her room as if it belonged to him.

\-------------------

He walked to the small cabin was short, the place was not so far from the path by which the girl had left, even so, his tired feet took a while to reach their destination. As he walked, he could notice the different flowers and birds around, he even believed to see a tabby cat like Mr. Oswald. The thought of the cat, his friend, still bothered him. He was never able to summon the spirit of his cat, he could never say goodbye to it. He was only eight years old when his father began his personal training. The long nights in the cemetery rarely left his nightmares. It was there that the real monsters began to appear in his life, because up until then, the ghosts that inhabited the academy were few and far between and most of them were gentle. Even the former nannies were still kind.

The little hut seemed to be taken from a fairy tale, the kind that his mother would read to him on the sly. He wondered if there was a witch in there, like in Hansel and Gretel, or a princess or fairies like in Sleeping Beauty.

He didn't have to wait long, the door opened, and for a moment he was paralyzed when he saw the blue eyes and blond hair.

"Mom?" - For every answer, the woman smiled at him before embracing him

\--------------------------

He kissed his brother's forehead, it was cold. Ice cream. The machines produced an annoying noise, but they were those machines that kept Klaus alive.

No. That was not true, Klaus was dead and those machines only kept his brother's body working. Klaus was not really there.

There were so many things that he would have liked to tell him, to teach him. The world was not beautiful but anywhere outside this prison was beautiful, he would have liked to show it to him.

Taking him to a bar, to the movies, to dance, to the beach, there were so many places he knew his brother was dying to meet, his brother hadn't even had his first kiss. Was comical, his brother was beautiful, with many fans and fanatics who practically begged for his brother's attention, but he always seemed to have eyes for the grumpiest of his brothers.

What would Klaus think of them? Would he have gone to heaven? Or would he just be wandering around like Ben did? Because of the little and almost no information he could extract from Ben, Klaus never made it to the other side. Following the light.

He was glad his little brother couldn't see what a mess they were. Because that's what they were, a real mess.

"Diego" - his mother called him "Honey, you have to go to dinner. You've been here for two hours" -

He denied, he didn't want to leave Klaus alone. He knew when his little brother hated being alone. At least he should stay by his side until the end.

"I will stay" - Luther's calm voice surprised him

Luther seemed just as exhausted and remorseful as he was. Both had too much responsibility for what happened, Allison may have been the one who forced Klaus to take the blame, but they, the older sons, were the ones who should have protected their brothers from their father's fury.

"Let me take care of him Diego. One last time" -

He never got along with his older brother, Reginald made sure that there was constant competition between them that only cemented mutual hatred. Too much resentment and friction for them to have camaraderie.

Perhaps it was time to leave the childish grudges behind and start over.

\--------------------

She could feel the tears falling down her cheeks, and no matter how hard she tried, she was unable to stop her crying. Five looked at her coldly, but she knew him better than that, she knew he must be suffering as much or more than she was.

Klaus was always important to her brother.

And now, they were back to THAT moment. Reliving the same pain.

Even if they had already lived through this experience, now, with a more adult mentality, it hurt more than when she was just a child.

In her book, she would describe this moment as the event that broke and caused the end of Umbrella Academy.

This was not true. Her family was broken long before that.

She left her room, feeling frustrated and upset, much more so than when Luther locked her in the basement. She went into Klaus' room. He had always found it interesting how his brother with only his creativity and imagination made that place his own. The writings on the wall accompanied by some drawings, the colored lights and the typical disorder, denoted one hundred percent the presence of her brother.

"Vanya" - she turned to see Ben, who was lying on Klaus' bed, with Klaus' unicorn in her arms

"Ben" - she didn't care if Ben attacked her, she hugged him, clinging to him, afraid he would disappear again.

To her surprise her brother didn't attack her, on the contrary, he hugged her with the same need. Klaus' doll was between the two of them. If Klaus had been there, he would have joined her group hug. But the brunette was not there, he would never be there anymore.

\-------------------------

He observed the behavior of his children through the monitors, all of them seemed so broken, so devastated by the death of Number Four. It was a true sorrow that Four was dead; he never believed that the weakest of his sons would make such a drastic decision.

But Number Four was always weak, too emotional and in need of love and approval, his greatest disappointment, because while the rest of his children quickly learned to take care of themselves, Four always seemed to depend on his siblings. Too afraid of their powers and the use they could make of them. He did not seem to understand the magnitude of his gifts, nor the importance of them.

Even when he tried to remove this very human side of his son, he seemed to deny his teachings, preferring to lose himself in his fantasies and childish bubble, hidden behind fear, and when that did not seem to work, he resorted to herbs to numb his power.

In fact, he was very bothered by this weakness. The good thing is that with Number Four out of the way, the rest of the children would quickly learn not to disobey him or lie to him. Weakness was no longer accepted in his home and he would make sure his children understood that.

He would let them cry for today. Tomorrow the real training would begin for his other children. He would not lose any more soldiers.

\-------------------------

The aroma of his mother is different, generally Grace smells of sweet floral perfume and motor oil; this Grace, smelled of wet earth, hot chocolate and roses. She smelled good, and her laugh was a sharper, more real tone. In addition, he could make out wrinkles on the edge of her lips and eyes. She was a slightly older Grace, however, just as beautiful.

"Hello Klaus" - the happiness with which his name was pronounced made him feel loved "Oh dear. My brave boy. You were so brave to the end" - the slightly rough hands brushed his wrists

"Mom, I'm sorry" - he admitted feeling bad "I couldn't take it anymore" -

His mother nodded, there was a certain sadness in those blue eyes, "I know. I know you tried to endure it, I know you did" -

"Mom, how come you're here?" - the doubt was eating him up

He saw his mother let out a loud sigh, those warm hands never stopped caressing her cheeks "My name is Grace, but I am not the machine that raised you, but at the same time I am. It is complicated what I am going to explain, a long story, but the most important thing is" - The woman tried to explain "That just like you, I am killed by Reginald Hargreeves, and you must return to your brothers"

\----------------------

The house was quiet, most were sleeping or pretending to sleep. The truth was that he doubted that any of his brothers could sleep. Not with everything that was going on.

For his part, although he was tired, he could not even think about separating from Klaus. He took Klaus' hand, kissing his knuckles.

"Delores always accused me of being an alcoholic who talked too much" - he began to talk "It bothered him because most of the time he ended up talking about you" - he denied with a loving smile "You would have liked me, we spent thirty years together, I loved her, but even when I was with her, I never stopped thinking about you" - he laughed as he took a sip of the whisky he stole from his father "I used to imagine what our life would be like if we had run away like we so often planned. We probably would have ended up dead in the apocalypse, but it would have been a good few years" - he nodded determinedly "But you were always selfish, you had to go without me. Couldn't you wait a little longer?" - He was angry, upset and frustrated "I told you I considered you mine, that I would give you a good life and even then you left me!" he claimed - "You never gave me your answer, you idiot"-  
"He loved you too" - a chill ran down his back, Ben looked at him from the darkness.

Ben's gaze was not a kind one as it was in his childhood, no, this was an empty, calculating, analytical gaze. In a way he saw himself reflected in his brother. He was not there to witness Ben's change, but he read it in Vanya's book. His brother had become a murderer like him.

"I thought he loved you"

Ben laughed "Oh, he loved me too, but not the way I wanted him to, those feelings were purely yours, but you were too proud to notice"

His hands struggled to take something to defend himself, he never believed that at some point his brother would be his enemy, another target to kill. He put the bottle in his hand better, he could always use it as a weapon, after all he had managed to kill an agent even with a pencil.

As if Ben had noticed her movements, straightening her back, the two seemed to examine each other, studying each other in depth, waiting to see who would make the first move or false move. A reason to attack and kill.

\--------------------

Rage was a feeling that was rarely allowed to be felt, those feelings were better with Cinco or Diego, he preferred not to waste his time getting angry. In fact, there were few things that really brought him to the point of rage. One of them was his father.

Listening to Grace tell him her story in detail infuriated him. His father was a monster. People were not experiments for him to play with. Grace ended up losing her life because of her father's research.

Now he knew that his mother, the robotic, had this Grace's memory, but not her will. Her father had not only stolen this Grace's life, but had also taken away her mother's freedom.

It was difficult to hear everything that was happening around his family, so many secrets, so much suffering, all because of his father's ambition. 

His father had to pay.

"You have to come back Klaus" - asked the kind woman

He denied strongly, not because he didn't want to "I don't know how to do it" - he admitted embarrassed

"You may not know, but that doesn't mean you can't. You can come back! You are powerful. Your family needs you. Don't let your father destroy them"

Oh, how sweet Grace was, almost like his mother. Maybe he should try, he had nothing to lose by doing so, he was already dead, the worst thing that can happen to him is that his powers do not work and he has to stay in heaven with the rude girl and Grace.

He concentrated all his energy in his hands, his hands had always been his catalyst, to Five it worked.

"No honey, don't concentrate your power in your hands," Grace warned him. "Your power does not lie in your hands, but in your soul, in your heart and mind. Let your power run through your body. Concentrate on the people you want to see, try to reach them, to touch their soul.

Grace's voice was guiding him, his body began to relax enough, he felt lighter, as if he were floating. "Very good, honey," encouraged the blonde.

"He loved you too" Ben's tormented voice distracted him, why was he listening to his brother?

"I thought he loved you" Five, that was Five's voice. Who were his brothers talking about?

"Oh, he loved me too, but not the way I wanted him to, those feelings were purely yours, but you were too proud to notice." Well, now he was curious, he began to feel how his body was in pain, he could practically smell the antiseptic in the infirmary, the rough sheets against his delicate skin and the annoying noise of a machine.

"Good luck honey" - that was the last thing he heard Grace say

\-----------------------

They were immobile, studying each other, the tension could practically be cut with a knife, he felt that he needed to hit something, Ben was perfect, he was too repressed and there was nothing to enjoy but taking out their anger on others. Apparently his brother had the same needs.

The machine began to produce an emergency beep, Klaus' vital signs seemed to become frenetic and his body began to shake. Both of them ran towards the brunette's body as they called out to their mother. The previous tension forgotten.

Grace and Pogo rushed into the infirmary, trying to stabilize Klaus' body, but he began to float above the bed as it glowed, a faint blue light. 

A few arms tried to separate him from Klaus' body, he fought, but the person holding him was stronger, but this did not stop him from twisting like an angry cobra. He could see his other brothers entering the infirmary with their father, the light emitted by Klaus' body became so powerful that everyone had to close their eyes.

He blinked uncomfortably, trying to focus his vision. The light had dimmed and Klaus' body rested on the bed again.

Bright green eyes returned his gaze and for the first time in 45 years, **he experienced true happiness.**


	3. Ambition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace's thin arms helped him to his feet, and he immediately embraced the blonde. His father killed him and this time it was not an accident. All he wanted to do was cry and never return home.

He locked the door to his room, leaving Diego outside, he really didn't need his brothers following him around the house, watching his every move. They were afraid he would do something crazy or disappear. He really didn't need babysitters to harass him all day long. They practically followed him into the bathroom and waited for him outside, and that was only after he kicked Luther out of the bathroom.

  
Maybe his failed suicide attempt didn't look good, but he had already apologized again and again. He even swore he would never do it again.

  
He knew that his brothers did not trust him, but he was always loyal to them, and they should at least allow him to walk around the house alone.

  
The time he spent in the infirmary was a living hell. Not only did he have to endure the continuous company of his siblings or Grace, but his father spent hours studying his vital signs, performing various tests, from blood tests to CT scans. 

When he was allowed to leave the infirmary and was able to get two days off from training, he thought he would have some freedom. Big mistake. His brothers practically became his shadow, at least in the infirmary they were expelled by Grace, Pogo or his father.

"Klaus, open the door" - The order given by Ben's calm voice almost made him obey

  
Instead, he walked to his bed and turned on the radio, letting the music quiet the knocking on the door and the ghosts that had recently returned. 

  
**He missed the drugs his mother gave him during his rest period.**

  
\----------------------

  
He leaned his forehead against the wooden door, listening to the old Michael Jackson tune from his brother's room. He knew that Klaus was angry. Lately neither he nor his brothers were leaving his side. The first few days Klaus seemed happy and satisfied with the attention he was getting, he loved being the center of attention, especially if it came from them.

  
Little by little Klaus' happiness gave way to a slight irritation and as the days went by, he became angry. Luther had exaggerated when he tried to enter the bathroom with Klaus while he was taking a shower. The older of his brothers tried to explain his fear that he would slip in the bathtub.

  
**Thanks to Luther he had a new fear.**

  
Of course Klaus would not understand what was happening to his brothers, Klaus was only a thirteen year old boy, and they were adults in their thirties. Klaus had not gone through the pain of his death, the breakup of his family, the deaths that followed, or the personal failures. Klaus was a child who had a life ahead of him. 

  
He was still a happy child. One he was willing to do anything to protect.

  
\----------------------

He was pleasantly surprised with the latest results, Number Four was beginning to demonstrate a significant development in his powers. All the tests pointed out that his son was dead and that the only thing that kept him alive were the machines, but a few hours after Grace and Pogo's diagnosis, his son was able to revive. 

  
He was grateful that his body was not immediately cremated. That short period of time allowed him to discover his son's other powers.  
No doubt Number Four had more potential than just seeing ghosts, his son was able to come back to life and restore his body. 

  
Even if it were a coincidence, the damage to her son's brain would have been irreversible, however, the latest scans showed that no damage was done. It's as if he never hit him with his cane.

  
**Fascinating, no doubt.**

  
He needed to have more tests done. A power like that could not remain a mere miracle.

  
\------------------------

  
Her children were restless. Not that there was anything wrong with that, the children had always been restless, but something was definitely going on with them. It wasn't just the protective behavior with Klaus, no, it was the secret meetings late at night. The sudden approach of Luther and Diego, at the same time that Cinco and Ben seemed not to be able to even see each other without starting a fight. How withdrawn Allison was. The only one who seemed normal was little Vanya. She was still quiet, trying to stay out of her brothers' affairs, even when they seemed to start including her in all their activities. Vanya seemed to prefer to spend her free time with Klaus and Allison.

  
It was worrying how much her children seemed to change their attitudes after what happened. For the time being she would not inform her master, as long as he did not force her, of course. 

  
\--------------------------

  
He could not remain calm, he had achieved part of his objectives, although they could not stop the apocalypse, they could return and save Klaus, this only gave them a new margin of time to stop the apocalypse again. But it was not all joy, oh no, they would never allow themselves to let down their guard with the commission still in place. He was sure that the commission would soon take action. They would realize that there was a temporary change and send their best agents to finish them off.

  
The real question was: When would they show up?

  
Besides, there was still the fact of Klaus' resurrection and the reason for his death. It was something he did not discuss with his brothers, not as emotional as they were, but he had his suspicions.

  
Klaus did not commit suicide. Klaus was murdered. And that worried him. 

  
Because the only one who could be held responsible was his father. 

\----------------------

Someone was knocking on his door, from the somewhat aggressive way he could only say it was Diego. He didn't allow his face to show any surprise at meeting Ben and not his other brother.

  
"What do you want Ben?" - he really didn't feel like talking to him

  
Ben cynically smiled at him, "Be cool. I just want to talk" - he allowed his brother into his room "I think it would be good to talk in a place with fewer ears" - his brother's eyes moved frantically around the place, looking for something.

  
"Don't worry, I got rid of the cameras and microphones," he pointed to his brother's desk chair as he took a seat on his bed 

  
"I guess you've already deduced that Klaus' death was not a suicide, either in the present or in the past" - it should not be surprising that his brother had come to the same conclusion he did 

"In the past Klaus had a bloody forehead, but we were very confident children" - he found himself declaring with regret 

  
Ben nodded in agreement, "Yes, Hargreeves said that Klaus died from blood loss, but now we know that he caused both deaths." God, he needed a drink, he was too sober for this conversation.

  
Yes, he was definitely too sober. "I thought about killing him, but if I do, we don't know what will happen to us. Our bodies make us weak, the state can take us under its wing and we can be separated. Neither Vanya nor Klaus should go through that" - his priority is to keep his family safe and united. 

  
"It will not stop. Now he's more curious about Klaus' resurrection," Ben protested, banging on his desk.

  
"I know, I noticed it too, but the old man is not the only problem we have," he understood Ben's frustration. 

  
\----------------------

  
"Mom, where are you taking me?" - he found himself asking his mother looking around in surprise

  
Grace woke him up in the middle of the night, at first he was frightened, but when he saw his mother he calmed down, the woman had forced him to put on a robe and his slippers and now they were descending a staircase that he did not remember in his house. Apparently he was going to some kind of basement. 

  
The place gave him a chill, he stopped halfway down when he saw the big steel doors, they reminded him of the mausoleum. 

  
"Your father is waiting for you," Pogo told him.

No. He didn't want to go in there, but his mother's firm hand on his back gently pushed him to his destination, inside the room there was a bed, several machines were around, it looked like a mini nursery. The noise of the door closing behind Grace startled him. 

  
He was definitely scared.

  
"Get on the Number Four gurney" - his father ordered, reluctantly sitting on the edge of the gurney. 

  
"What's going on?" - His mother looked at him seriously as she methodically placed some wires on his body. The beeping of the heart monitor was annoying to him. 

  
"We will do some studies" - He could not help but turn his eyes, his father and his eternal studies, had not been enough already "I have come to the conclusion that your resurrection was not a mere miracle"- of course it was not a miracle, it was his own powers and human Grace that brought him back, but his father did not need to know that "That only means that your powers are not reduced to just talking to the dead, you are able to heal yourself and come back to life. We must train and perfect them."

  
Well, now I was nervous "Train them? How?"

  
His father injected him with a liquid before he could even move "You must die again Number Four We'll see how long it takes you to get rid of the poison and come back to life. Have a good trip"

  
\-----------------------

  
The Horror was removed restlessly before the words of his brother. They could have saved Klaus, but now they had to look out not only for Hargreeves but also for their brother's former boss. It was one problem after another. It seemed to never end.

  
"What are you going to do?" - He wanted to know his brother's plan, maybe he didn't want them like in the past, but they were still family 

  
"I'll kill them as they come" - he shrugged, as if killing came naturally to him.

  
"Count me in then" - they were both killers, they stopped being children many years ago.

  
They would kill and maim anything that was necessary to keep their family safe.

  
\------------------------------

  
Again he was in that flowery field, the girl looked at him annoyed, a grumpy frown spoiled her beautiful face. This time the girl was wearing a beautiful dress with embroidered flowers. Sunflowers if she was not mistaken. The dress was beautiful.

  
"I like your dress" - he found himself telling the girl

  
Grace's laughter distracted them both, she smiled at the cheerful blonde, a few days had passed, but I certainly miss her. 

**"Here again"** \- the girl scolded him **"I thought I was clear: I don't want you here"** \- she complained, it seemed that at any moment she would throw a tantrum.

  
"I'm sorry, my dear father decided to send me for a visit" - both Grace and the girl shared a resigned look "Don't be surprised to see me here often" - it seemed fair to give him a warning 

  
**"Make him leave soon"** \- was the order given to the blonde, the girl turned indignant and set out to leave

  
Did she really have to be so rude? "It was good to see you again" - he said mostly to annoy her

  
Grace's thin arms helped him to his feet, and he immediately embraced the blonde. **His father killed him and this time it was not an accident**. All he wanted to do was cry and never return home.

  
" Calm down" - he didn't even realize when he started crying "Soon you can come back" 

  
**Those words instead of comforting him only made him more afraid.**

  
\--------------------------

  
He woke up from the incessant knocking on his door, grumbling in annoyance, his head hurt. Last night, after talking and planning a few things, they started drinking a bottle of wine that had been stolen from his father. He had to admit that it was good to have his smarter brother on his side. Diego was fast and lethal, but he didn't think things through in advance "Hit first and ask questions later" was his motto. Luther, despite being the strongest physically, had too many morals, typical of a hero, were not useful to him

  
Ben, on the other hand, was not only smart, but he had also learned to control Eldritch's beasts, he enjoyed doing it. Gone was the child who feared the creatures of hell. His brother was aware of their power and wasn't afraid to use it. Klaus' death had marked them all differently.

  
The responsibility for taking down the agents of the commission lay with them, and they were both comfortable with that.

  
Ben opened the door, apparently not the only one with a hangover if his brother's annoying face was any indication. Allison and Vanya rushed into his room. They both seemed frantic and scared. 

  
"What's going on?" - he asked, it was too early.

  
"Klaus is not in his room," reported the older sister, her voice denoting how worried she was. "Last night was supposed to be a 'girls' night' but Klaus never showed up, so we finally decided to go to his room to wake him up, but he wasn't there. Klaus didn't sleep in his bed last night.

  
\--------------------

If there was one thing he was proud of, it was being able to know all the facets of his mother, most of his siblings didn't understand his love for his mother as a caregiver, or his insistence and refusal to recognize that Grace was just a machine. They did not understand that his mother was really more than just a machine. 

  
A machine was not capable of comforting or loving as Grace had done with them. They didn't know or need to know how many times Diego cried in his mother's lap because of his stutter, because of his father's fear, because of his failures and because of the guilt he carried with him for 16 years after Klaus' death. 

  
In a way, everyone lost some of their humanity with Klaus' death. Klaus was a before and after in his childhood. It was the first time they understood and lived death up close. And for them it became a spiral of failure. 

  
_**They crumbled like a house of cards.** _

  
So when he entered the kitchen that morning and could appreciate his mother's rigid posture, he knew something was wrong. "Mom?" - he called her "Is everything all right?" – 

  
Grace smiled at his presence "Oh honey, everything is fine, please call all your siblings for breakfast" - her mother turned her back, apparently she was arranging a tray with oatmeal and orange juice "I must take this to your brother, he has had a relapse and is in the infirmary" -.

  
There was no need to ask which of his brothers fear settled in his stomach, as if Luther had beaten him. He ran up the stairs in search of his brothers. 

  
\-----------------

  
It was certainly fascinating, this time Number Four only took about six hours to be revived, there were no remains in his son's body, although he was not yet fully recovered, apparently the poison had caused damage to the stomach, so Four had vomited non-stop for the last hour. It was truly wonderful how quickly he was recovering. The poison, cyanide, was not applied in large doses, but enough to kill an adult. 

  
No doubt wonderful.

  
Would he be able to cure himself of all kinds of weapons? Would he be able to return if I cut his jugular? Or was there a limit?

  
For now it was not necessary to cause another death, his son obviously did not master the resurrection, it was too much for his little body. No doubt something they would have to work on. 

  
The faster Number Four is able to heal, the less time it would take him to come back from the dead.

  
Four's training would begin as soon as possible.


	4. Lovely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Number Four has begun to develop powers that have nothing to do with being able to communicate with the dead. My premonitions about his powers seem to finally take hold. Not only is he able to see the underworld and the creatures that live there. He is also able to cross the veil of death and life, healing his own body no matter how severe or deep the wounds or damage caused to his body.  
> He has begun to show signs of developing levitation, so I wonder if he is able to inherit the powers of his birth mother: Nikola Got"

_**"Number Four has begun to develop powers that have nothing to do with being able to communicate with the dead. My premonitions about his powers seem to finally take hold. Not only is he able to see the underworld and the creatures that live there. He is also able to cross the veil of death and life, healing his own body no matter how severe or deep the wounds or damage caused to his body.** _

_**He has begun to show signs of developing levitation, so I wonder if he is able to inherit the powers of his birth mother: Nikola Got"** _

He stopped his writing, remembering the beautiful woman with blond hair and green eyes. No doubt his son inherited his mother's beauty, but not her will. The woman fought until the end of her life to keep her son safe. However, the loss of blood during the birth caused her to lose her life.

At least she had the decency to give the woman a burial, which they called "Witch" in the picturesque German village.

\----------------------------------

He leaned against the door of his room with care not to be heard, on the other side, his siblings were trying to walk quietly as they went to the attic. It was one of the few places in the house that did not have cameras.

Since his failed suicide attempt, his siblings were either extremely overprotective or simply expelled from their group. It was not fair, because even little Vanya was invited to the meetings while he had to stay in his room.

The first time he noticed what was happening, he had fallen asleep while crying. He never felt so alone as he did that spring night. The curious thing was that since he had been able to remember, he was never really alone, there were always several ghosts and spirits talking, begging, touching and scaring him around, but even so, the indifference of his siblings hurt him more than anything the dead did to him.

Six months after their continuous meetings, he had made up his mind that he was not and would never be invited.

He let himself fall slowly to the ground, leaning against the door, to embrace his legs. He missed Grace. The Grace that was in heaven, the human Grace. Hell, I even missed the girl's grumpiness.

He took a knife out of his pocket, had stolen it from his father's arsenal, after Diego and Luther confiscated all his knives. He looked at the edge of the blade, noticing how it reflected the moonlight, it was beautiful. Lethal. And it was everything he longed for.

The ghosts around him frightened him, but thanks to his father, he discovered that while his healing powers were active, the powers that allowed him to see and talk to the dead were being extinguished. He was no longer a sensor of the supernatural.

He promised he would never do it again. That he would never try to take his own life again, and in truth that was not his objective, he just longed for a little peace. Of silence.

His father, in a way, would consider it training. What was the difference between the wounds his father caused him and those he wished to provoke himself? Nothing. They were the same. Only that he would be in control of when and where to cut.

If he could certainly control himself, he would only cut enough to silence the ghosts. Nothing else.

He carefully slid the blade over his wrists. The pain of the burning soon gave way to the pleasure of hearing nothing but his own labored breathing.

The blood gliding on his pale skin seemed beautiful to him. It was like watching a clean line of canvas fill with color.

\---------------------------------------

Five was worried, he didn't like night meetings very much. They had agreed that, for Klaus' sake, considering that he was only a 13-year-old boy and not from the future like them, he should not be invited.

He didn't like the idea of Diego and Luther. But as a new arrangement, they all agreed to try to be better brothers, to get along like a real family. Decisions were made between everyone and if there was a conflict, a vote was taken. Luther, Diego, Allison and Vanya had all voted to keep Klaus out of their troubles. His brother didn't need any more stress than he was already carrying because of his two suicide attempts and his father's continuous training and visits to the therapist.

He didn't like it. If Klaus found out, he would not react well. Ben had agreed with him. They both knew Klaus too well to know how he would react. Klaus would think that he was not loved.

They tried to warn them, but their brothers were not thinking beings, it seemed.

Now I understood why Ben went into homicidal mode with them.

"The Commission is still standing, I am sure they will soon come for us, noticing that I have not travelled back in time. We have already changed the timeline. Not only because I didn't leave, but because Klaus is still alive"

"They will soon send some of their men, no doubt"- Luther nodded. -"Our goal should be to train Vanya to stop the next apocalypse and to take care of the Commission"

Ben remained silent, but cleared his throat. Even though his relationship with his siblings was starting to improve, he still didn't feel entirely comfortable - "I think Klaus is starting to get suspicious"-

Diego frowned, putting away the knife he was polishing - "What do you mean? –

Ben shrugged his shoulders, -"He noticed it was distant. I think he's heard us" -

Luther shook his head - "We are a family and decided it was best not to tell him anything. He's just too much of a child".

-"Training with Dad isn't helping him"- says Allison, looking seriously at her siblings

-"No. That's why it's best to protect it"- said Diego

Five just want to break something over the heads of their brothers, tired of the same old conversation going nowhere.

Ben just looks out the small attic window, sometimes his family exhausts him.

\-----------------------------------

Things just started to get out of control. It was a simple mission in a museum, a captive situation, that shouldn't have escalated. Klaus was always vigilant, his powers did not allow him to be anything else, he never felt offended by his duty. But that afternoon, their father wanted to change the dynamics of the team.

For the first time, Klaus was to be sent to the front. All the brothers were stunned and really didn't know how to react at first. It only took them fifteen seconds to react.

Automatically, they all refused that dynamic. Even if Klaus could regenerate and come back to life, seeing his dead brother once had been more than enough for them.

-"No. Four cannot be in the field" - The words spoken so confidently by Number One surprised his father - "Klaus is just a child, he has no other skills than seeing the dead and healing"-

-"It will be a distraction if we take him with us"- said Number Two, supporting One.

-"I really don't feel comfortable with Klaus around" - ended up supporting Allison, Vanya would kill them if anything bad happened to Klaus

-"You're not going to risk Klaus for your sadistic games" - Five's anger was palpable, Ben had to stop him from attacking their father

None of them noticed that, with every word, so sure and firm, about their brother's apparent uselessness, they only caused more damage to the green-eyed teenager's confidence.

-"Good. Number Four, go back to your vigilante duty" - conceded his father to the requests of the older brothers.

Klaus simply nodded silently, too far gone in his bubble of pain. Ben kissed his forehead before entering with the rest of his brothers, but for him with green eyes it felt like the kiss of Judas.

-"It seems that your brothers cannot trust you enough. We will talk about this when we return to the Academy, Number Four"-a chill ran down Klaus' back, he should be afraid, but all he could think about were the words of his siblings.

\------------------------------------

He got out of the car in a hurry. He heard Cinco and Ben calling him, but he didn't stop, he needed to get as far away from them as he could. He didn't care if it seemed like a typical huff, he wanted to be alone. The words of his siblings and his father were repeated over and over in his head. He had a headache from the screams of the newly dead who had been killed by his brothers. And although he wanted to deny it, it was the first time that the words of his brothers had truly affected him.

Five grabbed his arm firmly in the room, after he appeared with his powers - "Wait Klaus"

-"Let me go"- he cried as if his brother's touch would burn him.

-"No. Let's talk Klaus" -

\- "What do you want to talk about? How you humiliated me? The meetings you have at night in the attic?" - He exclaimed - "What do they talk about up there that I can't be there for? How useless am I?"-

Five's determined expression vacillated. He knew that his brothers' obstinacy would bring them consequences - "No. Never. We love you"

Klaus laughed, an empty, joyless laugh - "Oh, do you love me?"- Five nodded determinedly, they loved him. 

Klaus didn't even let him react. He held his cheeks with his cold hands and kissed him.

-"No"- said Five, pulling his face away from the brunette's hold.

He immediately regretted seeing his brother's bright green eyes filled with tears. - "Beloved, no" - he quickly denied, noticing Klaus' pain

But Klaus moved away - "Don't ever call me that again, you liar" - he whispered in a low voice

Five rolled his eyes, but inside he is afraid - "Don't be dramatic" - Dolores always told him he was too brusque. He tried to hold Klaus' hand again

-"No!" - shouts the youngest of the brothers.

Many things happen at the same time. Diego, Luther, Allison, Ben and Pogo were entering the room when the lights started flashing. Vanya comes out of the music room where she was practicing in a panic. Reginald was watching them from the entrance. Klaus extends his hand as his eyes become more brilliant and Five is pushed against the wall by an invisible presence.

\------------------------------------

_**"Today Number Four seems to have shown another of his abilities. It could be telekinesis like his mother or simply being able to control the energy of the dead. Fury and pain seem to be perfect catalysts to trigger his powers. Number Four has always been too emotional.** _

_**Since his precarious death and resurrection, Four's psyche and relationship with his siblings has deteriorated. This makes him more vulnerable and more passive for my future experiments.** _

_**Number Four is undoubtedly becoming a puzzle that I need to solve; it could be the solution to the future apocalypse or the cause. I must do more research on this"** _

Reginald smiled calmly as he closed his red notebook. His son was waiting for him in the basement, the guilt of having hurt one of his brothers made him more vulnerable and accessible to his requests. He didn't even have to look for him in his room; his own son looked for him that night. Apparently these new powers were scaring him enough to advance in training.

He took the gun from his desk. He wondered if Four would be able to come back to life if he shot him in the heart.

**Well, they'd have to check.**

\--------------------------

Five's head throbs painfully when he wakes up in the infirmary, next to him were Ben and Vanya. Both were talking in low tones, discussing what happened, trying to remain as quiet as possible so as not to disturb their grumpy brother's sleep.

\- "What happened to me?" - he asked his siblings.

Vanya bites her lips, nervous - "You argued with Klaus and something pushed you" -

-"It wasn't something. It was Klaus"- said Ben -"I didn't expect him to attack you, but I'm sure you deserve it"

Ben seems pretty funny about what happened. However, his smile is wiped away when he notices his brother's seriousness - "He knows. Klaus knows that we are meeting without him" - declares Five

-"Shit" - that's all Six and Seven can say

\---------------------------

He let Grace stroke his hair while singing a song he heard on the radio. He feels at peace, calm, still in pain from what happened that afternoon, but being with human Grace always calms him down. He loves his robotic mother, it was she who always held his hand through his father's experiments, there are times when he thinks he sees real despair and pain in her robotic eyes, as well as relief every time he opens his eyes, alive again.

-"Do you want to talk about it?" - asks the blonde.

He shakes his head, there's not much to say that the blonde doesn't already know. He was rejected and it hurts. He feels miserable. Not only because of the obvious rejection but because, unconsciously, he wanted to make his brother suffer. He wanted to hurt him as much as they hurt him. **Did that make him a monster like his father?**

He was selfish and manipulative, he knew that. He was not blind to his own defects and every time he looked in a mirror, he could see beyond his physicality. **He is a horrible person.**

Even the girl on the bike didn't love him and she didn't know him.

-"He loves you, darling" - assured the blonde

-"I know" - he admits - "I know he loves me, I'm his annoying brother" - he laughs, trying to sound normal

-"No. He loves you, but there are things you don't know yet" -

Klaus denies with his head, it doesn't even really matter. Too hurt. -"I don't want to talk, let me stay until the girl gets me out of here"-

Grace looks at him with something like pity, but leaves him alone: -"They love you"- she assures him, although her words fall on deaf ears because Klaus begins to fade, back to life.

\--------------------------------

-" He kissed me" - he confesses to Ben, seeing himself alone in the infirmary

Ben raises his eyebrows exaggeratedly. Klaus has never been one to be discreet, if he wants something he just takes it - "Well, congratulations" -

-"I rejected it" - he admits below.

This time his brother hits his forehead, exasperated - "Why?" -

-"Mentally I'm 58 years old, Ben. Klaus is only 13" - he says somewhat exhausted, he feels like an old man - "I went through too much, I survived a desolate apocalypse with the company of Dolores, who is a manikin. I worked for an assassin's organization. I have killed, mutilated and tortured. I am the shadow of what I once was. Do you think I am the kind of person who deserves to be with Klaus?" –

\- "No"- declares Ben with complete confidence -"But you are the one he chose"-

-"He's just a kid. He will get tired of me in the future when he realizes that our childhood crush is not the same for both of us. He deserves to live his life, that's all I wanted when I brought us back to the past"-

-"Then don't regret it when you see him living his life with someone else" - his brother warns him, both remain silent.

Neither of them can see the ghost standing in the same room, because the only one who has the power to see the ghost is the same person who observes them in silence.

\-----------------------------------

Blink slowly, the brightness of the lamp hurts his eyes. He looks for his father, but can only see his mother constantly watching his vital signs. He stretches out a hand and touches the woman's cheek.

-"Mom" - he calls her

-"Oh my little one" - says Grace, happy

\- "Mom, you know how to fight, right?" - he asks curiously

Grace laughs - "Of course, honey, I'm programmed to protect you, knowing different martial arts is part of my programming" - she says naturally

Klaus nods, understanding - "Teach me to fight, Mom. I don't want to be useless anymore" -

\----------------------------------------

When Cinco appears in his room, Klaus is there, sitting on the edge of his window, looking out onto the street. His brother's posture is as firm as that of a soldier, tensed. Cinco knows that Klaus knows that he is there.

-"Klaus" - he calls to him, he really didn't want to have this conversation, he would have preferred not to have it at all

-"I'm sorry"- Klaus says, turning around to see him, the tense posture changes to one that is a little more relaxed and even cheeky - "I would not have shouted at you, let alone hurt you. I did not know I could do that. I'm sorry"- he shrugs, but his eyes show regret.

-"It's okay" -

Klaus claps his hands, showing a big smile - "On the other hand, I'm sorry for kissing you. Well, not really, but I got the message Fivey. It won't happen again. Scout's honor" - he crosses his fingers over his heart

Five remains static, not knowing what to say - "I know how much you hate being touched, it won't happen again" - continues the brunette - "So let's pretend that nothing happened. It's just me being my annoying self"-

-"You're not annoying" - try saying the elder

-"Hahaha but I am" - denies Klaus - "Well brother, it was good to talk to you, but I have an date. Chop Chop, time waits for no one and I want to look fabulous, more than I already am" - he winks flirtatiously - "See you, Fivey" - he rushes past his brother.

When Klaus leaves the room, Fivey doesn't know why his heart seems to be bleeding inside his chest, but he feels the same way he did 45 years ago, when he realized he lost Klaus.

**Somehow, he lost Klaus again and all he wants to do is scream, mutilate something, but all he does is sit on his bed. He laughs hysterically, until he realizes that he is crying.**

* * *

**Note:** Okay, let me clarify a couple of things about this chapter, there are issues of suicide and suicidal thoughts. Klaus is not your most charming version here, he is a young, fragile version who does not understand what is happening.   
He's going through a full-blown adolescence, everything hurts more at this time. So, if you are a sensitive person, read with caution. Just like if you are a teenager. Things are going to get better, and Klaus will be Klaus soon, but for now he is a wounded child.   
His brothers are not bad, but like him they had a pretty bad childhood. Zero in communication of feelings. Thanks to Reginald. So no, they don't know well how to take care of their brother and they do what they can, despite having an adult mentality.  
Klaus is named as the youngest, in fact, his brothers see it that way, because they are from the future, they are adult women and men. Everyone, including Five who is the oldest because he is mentally 58 years old.  
Apparently they may all be the same age, but mentally they are different ages. Klaus now knows this. In fact, we will see more of this in the next chapter. Five is not a pedophile and neither is Klaus. That's why the distance between them. It hurts, if it hurts. But I promise a happy but realistic ending. This is a serious subject that I was asked to address in this story. I take it seriously because it touches my senses. Thank you for reading and for your understanding.   
Remember that English is not my first language. I apologize for any grammatical mistakes there may be. **  
**


	5. Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He does not feel guilty about trying to survive as long as he was able to return home, to return to his family, to Klaus. But when he sees his brother's innocent look, he cannot help but feel guilty of all those souls he killed. He does not regret it, but he no longer believes himself worthy of Klaus. Not when he can see his sins around him. He fears that Klaus will begin to hate him for what he has become.
> 
> Ben, with all his sins, is a better person to stand by Klaus. Even if he breaks what little heart he has left.
> 
> He throws the bottle, smashing it against the wall. It's a lie, he doesn't want Ben to stay with Klaus, he wants to be the one to comfort the brunette, he wants to be the one to reclaim those lips and Klaus' heart.

* * *

It's been a few months since Klaus has known that his siblings are not his siblings. In the beginning, even when thinking about it, it is difficult. He is not able to understand much of what is happening, he does not have all the facts, but he knows enough to realize that whatever happened in the future is bad.

Bad enough for Luther to reveal himself against his father, for Allison to refuse to use his powers unless they are on missions. So that Diego, always impulsive and brave Diego, becomes more cautious. Those three now seem to form a near perfect triad, Luther and Diego still fight, but Allison knows how to calm them down enough, so they don't get into endless arguments or get physical. He is grateful for that.

Another thing that has changed is his two favorite brothers; Ben and Five. Ben, his best friend, wasn't the same quiet, shy child. This Ben is more assertive and aggressive, with an overprotective streak that he feels, at times, is suffocating him. In his eyes there is no longer any fear of using the Horrors, as he seems to have gained some kind of control over the beasts. There are times when it frightens him and amazes him to see the ease with which the villains of the week can be dismembered. All this with a placid smile.

Five for his part, really try not to think about him too much. They haven't spoken in weeks and his heart still longs for the child who claimed him as his own at age 11. He laughs at the thought of the little boy who told him and his siblings that “Klaus belongs to me now, he is mine, no one can touch him”. Five was always possessive and did not like to share his things, whether they were toys or people.

He was such a pompous but sweet little boy. He misses his Five. He misses all his siblings.

At least he doesn't feel alone. There is one more person in the house who feels insecure with his brothers. Vanya. His little sister still seems to be walking cautiously with their brothers and sisters and these with her, it was as if at any moment Vanya was going to explode the moon.

Ridiculous.

That had led them to get a little closer. Vanya was still Vanya, although perhaps with a little more confidence to tell their brothers that they were annoying. Anyway, they both came closer, started trusting each other little by little and Klaus no longer felt so alone.

Still, he misses his family.

The knife slides across his skin, he smiles at the sight of blood, the endorphins begin to relieve his stress of the day. For a moment he forgets everything around him except the blood dripping down his arm.

After a moment, his powers begin to work, taking less and less time to heal. Anyway, he wraps a bandage around his hands and wrists, it's time for training with his mom and Vanya.

* * *

It quickly dodges a sharp blow. He rolls on the floor, dodging a kick from his mother, and just as quickly holds the blonde's legs with his own, bringing her down.

Both get up quickly to face each other again. He observes the methodical way his mother moves, trying to memorize and guess the next movement. Their mother told them that fights are not just about throwing random punches, it's about studying the opponent, it's as much a physical fight as it is a mental one. If you can strengthen your mind as well as your body, you will be able to beat your opponents.

He dodges another kick and finally, locating a blind spot in the blonde's stomach, he gives her a sure kick. Grace falls to the ground and immediately immobilizes her, bringing one of her arms to her back and bending her elbow. Putting his knee on the robot's back, he submits her.

He counts to three before releasing her. Because even if her mother says she doesn't feel pain, he doesn't like to feel that he is mistreating her, she is his mother for Christ's sake. He takes two steps away as Grace arranges his clothes, his mother smiles satisfied and his heart explodes with joy.

Finally, after almost seven months of training, he has managed to subdue his mother. He couldn't be happier with his training and progress, even though he often feels exhausted by the training with his father and the loss of blood.

Vanya's applause is not long in coming. He runs to his sister and spins her in the air, while laughing. The little violinist congratulates him again and again. Both are tired but satisfied.

Vanya discovered their little training sessions and immediately asked to join the lessons. Even though he wanted to refuse, that is, his siblings had secret meetings, he also had the right to have his own secrets. He had no heart to refuse as he saw Vanya's determined but pleading eyes, and both ended up begging their mother to help them.

Neither of them is as strong as their siblings, but unlike them, both have compact, fast and elastic bodies. Of course Klaus has more stamina than Vanya, who never participated in his father's training sessions, but little by little his sister's thin and delicate body becomes stronger.

Klaus could feel it every time they trained. If he doesn't take care of himself, his sister is going to kick his ass.

— “Very good, children. Take a shower, tomorrow we will start the weapons training” — their mother told them

— “Yes Mom” — they agreed with their mother, they smelled terrible after all

Both children begin to tidy up the small room they use for training, which is actually an old, unused store room in the house, where old gym equipment is kept, which came in handy for this type of workout.

—“I'll go ahead and take a shower because you're taking hours,” — Vanya joked.

Klaus pretended to be offended briefly — “Sorry, it's taking me as long as it takes to bring out my natural beauty” — kissed his sister's cheek — “We can't all be as beautiful as you, Van” —

Vanya said goodbye to his brother, she had to take a quick shower for her violin lessons, their father wanted to monitor her progress. She was still uncomfortable being around the man, but her brothers had promised to be there for her.

Klaus watches his sister leave the room. He walks to the bag hanging on the wall and begins to beat it. He loves spending time with the quietest of his sisters. No doubt their relationship has improved, to the point where Vanya has become his best friend.

The relationship with his other siblings seems to have become stuck, at first he admits it hurt, but now he couldn't even see them in the same way. They are strangers. Adults who went back in time to save him from his suicide and stop an apocalypse.

Insane.

His mind of fourteen, almost fifteen, still doesn't quite understand, but he is making an effort.

The alarm of the academy resounds in the whole house, he moans in pain. He couldn't even take a shower. He runs to put on his uniform and gets into the car, and sits as far away as he can from his brothers.

* * *

Ben quietly observes the attitude of his brothers, Luther and Diego are tense, Allison is strangely quiet, and Five seems to have become even more homicidal. Klaus simply looks out the car window, nodding occasionally, as if he will actually listen to his father.

All he wants to do is draw Klaus to him, hug him and assure him that everything will be all right. But Klaus doesn't even want to see them. After everyone knew that Klaus knew about their nightly activities, they try to include their brother in them, but he refuses, and as the days go by, Klaus becomes more and more distant.

Klaus does not even see them as in the past, he does not even want to spend time with them, he prefers to be in the constant company of their mother, Vanya, Pogo and their father. Yes, the number of hours of single training has increased for his brother, now he doesn't even seem to care that Reginald uses him as another experiment. To everyone's anger.

He has become quiet and reluctant to be with them. The once pale skin is now almost translucid, he has lost even more weight and seems to sleep little, if the dark circles under his eyes are any indication. Everyone is worried and doesn't know how to deal with the situation. So much for being functional adults, but they don't know how to treat their little brother.

He misses his brother. In his light. His best friend. The only one who seemed to calm the beasts that lived inside him and the Horrors miss his brother as much as he does. More than once he has had to stay locked up as the beasts seek to escape from his body to look for his brother, he can hear them in his head. Demanding to bring Klaus to them so that they can protect him.

It is difficult to control them because part of him wants to give in to the demands of the beasts and tell Klaus everything. To tell him the hell he lived through after his death, how he gradually lost his humanity until he let himself be killed on a mission after he tried to kill Allison during a training session. He wants to cry and to be comforted by Klaus, to let him know that they will always be together. That death is not able to separate them again.

Klaus no longer looks at him the same way, he sees him as a stranger, and that hurts. It hurts because it is partly true. He is no longer the same Ben. Not that thirteen-year-old Ben who was waiting anxiously for his brother.

The car stops, the plan is the same as always when there is a hostage situation. Luther, Diego and Cinco are the ones who will distract the thieves, while Allison convinces the captives to go to a safe place, he sees to it that his sister and the captives are safe, and Klaus is the one who keeps watch. Nothing has changed with that.

Ben enters the bank, ready to dismember some members to calm the beast, but soon the mission begins to go wrong. The number of dead is alarming. The thieves were not simple thieves, they were terrorists. They were not looking for money. No. They were looking to blow up the world itself in order to make people listen to their ideals.

Five wastes no time and begins to kill everyone within their reach, blinking again and again. Luther and Diego join forces to protect Allison and the few remaining captives. Klaus...Klaus is standing at the door, totally stunned by what he sees.

Six can see that the look on Klaus' face is frightening. One of the terrorists approaches from behind Klaus, who is too far gone to try to protect himself from the ghosts apparently because he is pleading with nothingness itself.

He doesn't think so, he simply releases the beasts of Eldritch, seeking to protect his brother. He can't lose him again.

He attracts his brother with one of his tentacles and spins him around. He simply protects him with his body.

\- "Ben!" - is the last thing he hears from Klaus. He sounds scared, wants to tell him that everything will be all right, that he has already been through this kind of pain, but he has no strength. He lets himself go in the dark like the time he died.

* * *

Klaus feels that he cannot breathe, all he can hear is the sound of his own screams and the beat of his heart. His chest hurts and he can't breathe. But his hands won't stop hugging his brother.

Why? He asks himself again and again as he watches the blood begin to pool in his knees. It does not become beautiful like when he is cut, this blood has the same color as his, the same consistency and paints the floor like his when he is cut too deep. But it is horrible and frightens him.

Because the person who is bleeding is Ben. Even if it's not his Ben, it's still his brother. It's still Ben. He's afraid of losing him. Is that how his brothers felt when he died? A mixture of helplessness, stabbing pain, and anger. It was a horrible feeling because it was like they were eating him up inside. Eating up his whole soul.

He screams and screams, things around him start floating and flying in different directions. Terrorists fly into the walls, crashing hard, he hears Allison's screams, he thinks she is trying to rumor it, but he can't hear her.

No one can get close, he won't let them take Ben away. Ben can' t die.

He doesn't even notice when things stop floating and flying, his energy now concentrated in his hands, is a dark glow, not warm, but not cold either, his eyes get dark until it looks like his pupil occupies the entire eye socket. He rests his hands on Ben's chest, his brothers watch in amazement as Six's wounds begin to close, his labored breathing becomes calmer, relaxed as if he were sleeping.

Five traps Klaus' body but controls Ben's pulse, he is steady but is faint. Klaus too, his father watches them curiously from the door as does a large group of people and reporters.

That can't be good, and Five is right. Because the situation was recorded and broadcast on several channels, until it reached the hands of a woman with white hair and red lips that stretch out in a cruel smile.

* * *

Her muscles hurt in ways she didn't even know they could hurt. She was taking slow but steady steps in body-to-body training, yet unlike her brothers who have trained all their lives, it seemed to cost her twice as much.

She doesn't really like fights, but when she saw Klaus sneaking off with their mother to do a part of the house, almost abandoned, she didn't hesitate to follow them.

She was surprised to see Klaus fighting with their mother. The way his brother's body moved around Grace was very similar to a dance. He was fascinated to see him in action.

Klaus was an enigmatic person indeed. In the presence of others, especially his siblings, Klaus always pretended to have a smile, gave loving hugs and used to play all kinds of pranks, as well as an ego that could compete with the moon, but after months of watching him, of really watching him, he could see that this side of his brother was only the surface of his personality.

When Klaus believed that no one was watching him, the perpetual smile would diminish to leave only a distressed face, the bright green eyes would turn dark as he looked around, something that no one was able to see, only him.

In fact, neither she nor her brothers wondered what Klaus could see and how this affected him. Not until long after his suicide. Even then, they were unable to understand him either.

Being back in the past she decided to try to understand the mystery that was her brother Klaus. When she asked to be allowed to train with them, she thought for a moment that Klaus would refuse, but he quickly changed his mind. She had now been training with him and her mother for six months and had never felt so powerful.

* * *

**_"Number Four has shown that his powers are capable of healing other people, that seems to take more energy away from him than heals his own wounds. It has been six hours since Number Six was healed, but Four has not yet awakened. Six has awakened with no other symptoms than hunger and thirst, and no scars to indicate what has happened. He has been asking for Four non-stop like the rest of his brothers. I have not allowed them to see him. In part as punishment for the loss of control of the children and on the other hand, Four becomes very vulnerable when he is alone._ **

**_It is time to move forward with Four's training, knowing how far they are able to extend his powers"_ **

Reginald left his pen on the desk, his son was making great strides when he was under a lot of stress. Anger, sorrow and guilt seemed to be true catalysts for the powers of Four to spread. Perhaps it was time to apply other more unorthodox methods.

Meditate for a minute. What would be the best way to proceed? It was obvious that his son was capable of healing himself and others, but what if his son was under certain substances. Would his powers still be active?

It wasn't a secret that he had been using marihuana since he was eleven years old. He smoked pot every chance he got. Apparently he had developed a great resistance to it, but what about other substances? Some substances were stronger.

* * *

Ben looked like a caged lion, and I could practically feel the walls around Klaus' room starting to close. Waking up in the infirmary after he swore he was dead, it felt so much like his first death, it had scared him. Looking around at his brothers, it seems that Klaus was able to develop his powers to heal him.

**_"It is his emotions, his powers grow with his strongest emotions" He had said Five with some curiosity_ **

He honestly didn't care whether Klaus developed new powers or not, all he cared about was whether he was okay and how his father would act now that he knew his brother's new abilities. It was already complicated enough to keep track of Reginald and Klaus, now that his brother was able to heal other beings and not only himself, he did not want to imagine what his father's next steps would be.

The door to Klaus' room opened, letting the brunette in, and he stopped when he saw Ben in his bed. For a moment both of them stared at each other, afraid to make any movement, to break the obvious tension that lay between them.

Ben's eyes filled with tears, too many feelings and memories accumulated, without the possibility of being himself.

\- “I was afraid of losing you Ben" - his brother's barely murmured words broke his heart

Ben rushed to hug Klaus, breathed a sigh of relief as he noticed Klaus relaxing and hugging him back, Klaus practically leaned so hard on his hug that it was hard to tell where one started and the other ended. It was a somewhat uncomfortable hug, but neither of them dared leave the other's arms. Klaus was a physical person, always needing a hug or some touch to distinguish the living from the dead, while Ben was always willing to hug Klaus, to give him what he needed because in part he also needed his brother's contact to know that this was not a dream, Klaus was alive. They had changed the past.

**In reality, they were just two broken children. What a pair.**

* * *

Five watches them from the door, it is only a second before he blinks back to his room and leans heavily against his desk. He brings the bottle of vodka to his lips, taking a large sip and allowing the alcohol to burn his throat.

Dolores hated that he was drinking, but she wasn't there, although sometimes she swore she felt it in his mind, in the back of his conscience. Talking to him and guiding him when he didn't have the solution to some of his problems.

Looking back, there are many things that Five regrets in his life, from ignoring Vanya and the rest of his brothers, to not having run away with Klaus when they had the opportunity at age eleven, to murdering different people, both guilty and innocent, without discrimination, just to get back to his family.

He does not feel guilty about trying to survive as long as he was able to return home, to return to his family, to Klaus. But when he sees his brother's innocent look, he cannot help but feel guilty of all those souls he killed. He does not regret it, but he no longer believes himself worthy of Klaus. Not when he can see his sins around him. He fears that Klaus will begin to hate him for what he has become.

Ben, with all his sins, is a better person to stand by Klaus. Even if he breaks what little heart he has left.

He throws the bottle, smashing it against the wall. It's a lie, he doesn't want Ben to stay with Klaus, he wants to be the one to comfort the brunette, he wants to be the one to reclaim those lips and Klaus' heart. He hates himself for wanting that. Knowing that Klaus is just a child. He has done bad things in his life, from killing children to old people, but he will never be the same as his father, he will never be the same as other members of the Commission.

He will not let his sins consume Klaus, even when all he wants to do is ask him to wait for him, to stay by his side, to be able to love him with all his sins. Just as he did as a child.

It is funny to think that when he was eleven years old he was able and brave enough and selfish enough to ask Klaus to be the owner of his heart. Claiming it as his own.

He was so innocent. So childish.

Nothing was left of that child anymore.


	6. Empty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please. Please. Please. Heal. Heal. Heal. It was what he kept repeating over and over in his mind, but nothing was happening. Absolutely nothing. He watched helplessly as life escaped from the little cat, another innocent death caused by his incompetence.
> 
> Reginald watches him, as he writes in the red diary, observing the despair and frustration of his son. He could not understand his son's sadness and incompetence. It really shouldn't be that difficult, but Number Four kept failing. Again and again. His son's veins began to turn blue but his power seemed to refuse to leave his body. Sometimes his hands would glow, but they only accelerated the dying process.
> 
> Feeling sorrow for the dying creature, he moved his son's hands away and twisted the cat's neck to end the suffering.
> 
> \- "You failed again Number Four and another creature has suffered because of you. Stand down" - he ordered in frustration

* * *

Klaus watched with certain pity the defenseless creature in front of his eyes, the little kitten, watching him with big, suspicious and careful yellow eyes. The little one had a beautiful black coat, dark as moonless nights.

\- "Very good, Number Four. Today we will train your healing skills"- said his father, approaching the cat.

For a moment, Klaus wished he could extend his arms and protect the cat in his arms, running away from that place. While the little kitten looked nothing like little Mr. Oswald, the orange cat he had tried to keep as a pet as a child in the alleyway next to his house and was killed under strange circumstances. He did not wish anything bad to happen to this black cat.

His father's knife suddenly stuck in the animal's ribs, so fast that he could barely let out a scream of pain. Klaus simply sobbed, anguished at seeing the creature suffer.

\- "Try to cure it, Number Four. You don't want another innocent being to die, do you? With this cat that would be: 6 cats, 2 dogs and 4 rabbits" -

Klaus looked at his father with hate, Reginald simply looked at him expectantly. The 15-year-old placed his hands on the cat's wound. He wanted to heal it, he really wanted it with all his strength, it was not fair that a creature should suffer because of his father's wishes, but he really did not know how to do it. His hands didn't even shine, nor did they emit light as they did when he healed Ben, the cat's weak crying made him nervous.

Please. Please. Please. Heal. Heal. Heal. It was what he kept repeating over and over in his mind, but nothing was happening. Absolutely nothing. He watched helplessly as life escaped from the little cat, another innocent death caused by his incompetence.

Reginald watches him, as he writes in the red diary, observing the despair and frustration of his son. He could not understand his son's sadness and incompetence. It really shouldn't be that difficult, but Number Four kept failing. Again and again. His son's veins began to turn blue but his power seemed to refuse to leave his body. Sometimes his hands would glow, but they only accelerated the dying process.

Feeling sorrow for the dying creature, he moved his son's hands away and twisted the cat's neck to end the suffering.

\- "You failed again Number Four and another creature has suffered because of you. Stand down" - he ordered in frustration

Klaus ran out of the room. The sound of the neck snapping is recorded in his memory. Bitter tears stained his cheeks. He locked himself in his room, luckily the house was silent, everyone was sleeping peacefully. But inside him the wave of his feelings drowned him out. Plunging him into terrible despair.

Those poor animals, killed by his father's experiments. It was all his fault, his father was obsessed and would not stop until his powers were better, faster and more effective, but even if he succeeded in healing, returning from the dead or controlling the spirits, it would never be enough. His father would always yearn for more and more. Human Grace had warned him. After all, she too had been a victim of his father. Reduced to becoming the memory of a robot, but without a will.

He feared becoming another Grace. He feared that his father would guide his eyes to his siblings. What would happen if his father found out that his siblings had traveled through time? He was terrified to think about it. To think that his father could make his siblings suffer in this way, even if they were supposedly adults.

Because he could see it, no matter how adult they were mentally, they were just as broken as he was or even worse. He could see it in Luther's eyes every time he looked in a mirror, as if his own body or strength scared him. How he feared his father every time Reginald checked on them to monitor their progress or put them on medication.

He saw Diego's fear of losing his mother and how he seemed to look for someone in the crowd of his fans or his talks with the police.

The same was true for Vanya, every time his father gave her a new bottle of pills or went to the basement. The girl would shudder. Not to mention that she went for a while without going near her violin, as if through it she would cause some disgrace.

Allison seemed afraid to use her powers too much, yet her eyes filled with tears every time she saw a famous young actor named Patric on TV. Whispering Claire's name in her dreams, who was Claire? He didn't know, but it seemed that she was precious to his sister and she lost her in the future.

Ben, his sweet brother, seemed not to fear his father or his powers, but he always looked at him with nostalgia. As if he would disappear at any moment. That night when he was able to heal him, Ben whispered to him how sorry he was and how afraid he was of seeing him dead in a pool of blood. That was not his father's fault. It was his own. He swore he would never cut himself again because of his brother's mental health. He was still struggling with his urges, which caused him to smoke even more.

But, if you ask him, it was Five he was most hurt to see. Not the rejection, that hurt, but not as much as knowing that his brother seemed resigned. There was a certain pain in the back of his eyes that he didn't understand. He knew that he looked at him with longing every time he pretended not to see him, but he wouldn't let him come close. Not even as a brother.

His brothers and his father thought that he was not an intelligent or observant person. It was partly his fault, he always considered it better to hide what he was capable of. Of pretending to be an idiot, as this made him less important, and he could enjoy a little peace of mind. But he could see it, he was always able to see beyond things. Whether they are alive or dead. And having that kind of knowledge scared him.

Sometimes alone, he didn't want to feel or know anything, feel nothing. To feel peace from his maelstrom of emotions and thoughts.

Sometimes he just wanted to feel nothing.

Tonight was one of those nights. Where all he wanted was to feel himself floating in a darkness of ignorance.

He slowly changed, put on his sister's skirt and escaped through the window.

For this night, just for this night, he wanted to get away from his prison, from the truth of his brothers, from his own suffering. And he knew where to get that peace.

* * *

**_"Number Four's progress has stopped, he has not been able to heal or revive any of the creatures I have given him. I wonder where I am failing? Was Number Four's display of power merely a coincidence? I refuse to believe that it was a mere miracle as Pogo claims. The drugs didn't work either, instead of increasing the power as I thought they could, they just left Four in a kind of state of ecstasy, he seemed almost relaxed not being able to connect with his powers"._ **

Reginald stopped his writing as he felt Pogo approaching, looked at the chimp with some discomfort.

\- "I'm sorry to bother you Sir. But Nikola Got's request report has just arrived" -

* * *

He shouldn't be doing that, he knew, if Klaus found out that from time to time he was going to spy on him in his room, actually just checking that he was sleeping, he would kill him. Just like the possessive Ben and Five. They had already had this discussion. Klaus was also their brother. He was always attached to the brunette and he was technically the older brother. It was Luther's and his duty to control and protect their siblings. Yes, even if they were all born on the same day.

Trying to keep the door from creaking, Reginald could be so miserable sometimes. Luckily the door didn't rattle, but when he looked inside, the room was empty, the bed was still made, but the training uniform was lying on the floor and the window was open.

\- "Shit" - he said to himself. Klaus had escaped.

* * *

The music resonated throughout the place, an old abandoned shed was the meeting place. The bodies rubbed against each other to the rhythm of the catchy music. Alcoholic drinks and illicit substances ran like fountains that never end. The VIP area was full of young people with miniskirts and few tops.

Klaus danced without caring about anything, letting himself be carried away by the rhythm of the music and the burning bodies around him. He brought the plastic cup to his lips and felt more relaxed when the amber liquid burned his throat.

Allison's miniskirt had bangs so he loved the effect it had on him every time he moved his chains.

Hands were shamelessly running down his thighs, stopping at his butt, before landing on his hips. Klaus laughed a little nervously and was delighted with the blond man dancing next to him. It was beautiful. He let out a groan as he felt his companion's lips place small kisses along his neck. He felt wanted and loved. Emotions he thought he had forgotten since that tragic kiss.

No. He refused to think about Five. Not when his companion seemed so willing to worship his body, him. He didn't treat him like a child, he wasn't someone's younger brother or Number Four, he was Klaus to this stranger and he felt damn good.

He was turned around and kissed with a passion and tenacity unknown to him, he was absolutely overwhelmed. So desired. So lost was he that he never noticed how two pills were put in his drink. He continued to move to the rhythm of the music, without noticing the morbid smile of his companion.

Another man joined the two of them, soon it was no longer a pair of hands that ran over his body, it was two, two people that made him tremble, which he could not decipher if it was joy or fear. Because his mind was too far gone and so was his body, he could no longer hear the ghosts, nor could he see well, everything revolved around him.

She didn't like those kinds of places, she found them to be an absolute waste of time, she should be at home, but she also wanted to have fun, she was young and her mother was sometimes overwhelming. She had accepted to go out with her friends. The place didn't look like the most hygienic in the world, but the music and the cheap drinks were good.

She was just having fun with her friends. It wasn't as if she had accepted any of the substances they also offered.

If her father saw her there, he would kill her. But her busy detective father wasn't there, and she had a right to have fun. That was still being said. Over and over again, so as not to run away.

\- "Come on Eudora, have fun, live a little" - her friend demanded, seeing her so serious - "You're not your father to look at people so ugly for doing a little drug" - the redhead insisted again

Eudora looked at her friend in a bad way, but perhaps the redhead was right, she needed to have fun and let others live their lives as they wanted.

She continued dancing next to her friends, until she saw him, he was a beautiful boy, with androgynous features and wearing feminine clothes and heels. She looked at him with a certain envy, she could hardly walk in low heels, how could she dance in those high heels?

\- "They just drugged that boy's drink"- she told her redheaded friend.

The redhead looked in the direction that Eudora was staring. - "Let them, it's a common thing, and honestly with that body, even I would like to drug it" -

Eudora looked at her friend as if she didn't know her, it was horrible. - "Samantha" - she protested in horror. - "Don't even say that, we must save him," - she declared, but her friend simply continued to dance, ignoring her.

She sighed in frustration, her friend was so strange sometimes. She turned around where the cute little boy had been dancing moments before, but they were gone, and in desperation she began to look for him all over the floor, even standing on a speaker.

Her heart was pounding, her father told her about the rapes that were happening that way, rapes that were left in the dark because most of the victims felt too guilty to report. She would not let a person be raped if she could avoid it.

She saw them, they were two men taking the boy who was now dragging his feet, they were heading for the emergency exit, she knew it led to an alley. She ran after them as best she could, trying to get through the large mass of bodies.

* * *

The hands raised his skirt with certain brusqueness, two subjects held him, he wanted to fight, but his body did not respond. Neither did his powers. He felt as helpless as when he saw the cat die that night.

He tried to push the subject away, but he held it tightly against the dirty floor of the alley, his wrists were grabbed tightly by another subject.

\- "No" - he fought

\- "Calm down beautiful, you'll have fun" - assured the blond

Klaus tried to free himself, trying to remember the training with his mother, he was able to free one of his hands and with his long nails he scratched the face of the blond.

\- "Son of a bitch,"- said the blond man as he beat him. -"Hold him, John, don't let this bitch move"-

Klaus closed his sorrowful eyes, the blond man's hands tightened around his neck, he begged to faint or die, maybe he could see Grace again, but he definitely didn't want to be there when these guys raped him.

Was it a mistake to come to that place, was this his punishment for running away from home? For wanting something he didn't deserve like some peace of mind?

His brothers were right, he was just a kid. He screamed as he felt the subject's hands tear off his underwear. His legs were torn apart. He no longer cried or begged, he was still, gone. Waiting for the inevitable.

\- "He told you to leave him, you damn fool" - that third voice surprised him, as well as the blond man who fell faint from the bottle given to him by the beautiful young woman. - "Let him go, you bastard, I've already called the police" - said the threatening voice to the girl wielding the broken bottle to the other guy holding it.

John or whoever it was released him, and holding on to his partner, they both rushed out of the alley. The dark-haired woman threatened them with the bottle until she saw them disappear.

\- "Hey, are you okay?" - asked the teenager who was looking at him with pity in a calm voice

Klaus did not know whether to laugh or cry over the innocent question. He knew that the girl had no intention of making fun of his situation, in fact, he was extremely grateful, but no, it was not right, and the question was redundant and a little silly.

\- "Don't worry, I'll take care of you. I won't let them hurt you" - promised, the girl reminded him slightly of Diego, his brother also spoke to him that way

Thinking of Diego simply made him cry, he loved his brother, he needed Diego to tell him that everything was going to be okay. Because he didn't even want to know what others would do or say if they found out about this.

For the first time he wanted to go home, he preferred Reginald's tortures to this situation.

\- "I want to be with my brother,"- he whispered in a low, broken voice.

Eudora did not know very well what to do to comfort the young man. She didn't even want to think what would have happened to him if she hadn't been able to get there at that time. She simply took off her coat, her favorite leather jacket, and put it on the brunette, before helping him up.- "Don't worry, I'll take you to your brother, I promise," she said. "My name is Eudora, what's your name?

\- "Klaus" -

\- "Well, Klaus, let's go find your brother" - she spoke to him confidently, allowing the young man to hold on to her, they had to get out of that place, if it was not the case that those perverts came back with reinforcements.

* * *

Diego toured the city, it wasn't the first time Klaus had escaped, nor was it the first time he had looked for him in those places, only that it hadn't happened for a long time. Not since before his suicide.

He preferred not to say anything to his siblings, things were getting more tense in the house. Telling his other siblings that Klaus was back on his feet would have done nothing but upset his siblings. He was sure that Klaus had only gone to find his mota provider; that was normal. Everyone knew that Klaus was still using marihuana. But he searched and searched, and could not find his brother. He already had more than three hours of search and if he did not return before the dawn Reginald would discover them, the same as his brothers.

Where the hell had Klaus gotten to?

\- "Excuse me, are you Diego?" asked a pretty redhead

Diego groaned internally. He had no time, he needed to find Klaus.

\- "Are you Klaus' brother?" - the girl asked again.

His brother's name made him turn in the direction of the redhead so that he could practically hear the sound of his neck bones. The redhead grimaced at the noise. He massaged his neck a little sore.

\- "Do you know where my brother is?" - He questioned with a dangerous edge

\- "Don't worry, I'll take you to your brother, I promise," she said. "My name is Eudora, what's your name?

\- "Klaus" -

\- Well, Klaus, let's go find your brother" - she spoke to him confidently, allowing the young man to hold on to her, they had to get out of that place, if it was not the case that those perverts came back with reinforcements.

* * *

Diego toured the city, it wasn't the first time Klaus had escaped, nor was it the first time he had looked for him in those places, only that it hadn't happened for a long time. Not since before his suicide.

He preferred not to say anything to his siblings, things were getting more tense in the house. Telling his other siblings that Klaus was back on his feet would have done nothing but upset his siblings. He was sure that Klaus had only gone to find his mota provider; that was normal. Everyone knew that Klaus was still using marihuana. But he searched and searched, and could not find his brother. He already had more than three hours of search and if he did not return before the dawn Reginald would discover them, the same as his brothers.

**Where the hell had Klaus gotten to?**

\- "Excuse me, are you Diego?"- asked a pretty redhead

Diego groaned internally. He had no time, he needed to find Klaus.

\- "Are you Klaus' brother?" - the girl asked again.

His brother's name made him turn in the direction of the redhead so that he could practically hear the sound of his neck bones. The redhead grimaced at the noise. He massaged his neck a little sore.

\- "Do you know where my brother is?" - she questioned with a dangerous edge

The redhead raised her hands, looking helpless - "Easy tiger, your brother is over there, next to my friend" - and directed her finger to a park bench.

Diego followed the path indicated by the finger, Klaus was hunched over, wrapped in a jacket that was not his and being comforted by a girl who looked familiar.

\- "Eudora" - he vehemently named his ex-girlfriend

* * *

Allison hadn't been able to sleep, she was thinking about Claire again, she missed her daughter. Her little girl had been her light, the first time she held her in her arms she felt her sins were forgiven. It was as if her brother was telling her that everything was going to be all right, that she deserved some happiness despite being one of the causes of his suicide.

Klaus' death marked her deeply, her brothers never allowed her to forget that it was she who made Klaus blame himself. Luther couldn't even see her face, running away from home was the only thing she could think of to escape her guilt after Ben's death.

Patric knew about her past, knew the guilt she felt regarding the death of her brothers, and it was used against her in Claire's custody trial. There was nothing she could do, she could not deny what she had done. Claire was taken from her. She had lost it long before the apocalypse. Long before she lost Vanya.

Returning to the past was like a clean slate, but the memories of her little girl would not let her rest. Was there any chance of getting her daughter back? She didn't really want to be with Patric again, not after he betrayed her so brutally, but she also didn't want to resign herself to not having Claire.

The knock on her door startled her, it was almost five in the morning. She was surprised to see Diego.

\- "Diego?" –

\- "I need your help" - he said as he dragged her down the hall.

She said nothing as her brother dragged her away, but she pushed Number Two out of the way when she saw Klaus curled up in the bathtub in her favorite clothes.

\- "What happened to him?" - asked

Diego shook his head - "I need you to help him wash. Don't let me touch him" -

Allison wasn't a smart girl for nothing. She knew when to ask and when not to ask. She had seen several boys and girls in Hollywood with the same empty look as Klaus. She had helped more than one forget. She even helped to report them when necessary.

\- "Go, call Vanya. I'll take him to my room when I'm done. Look for big, warm clothes. He's not going to want anything to rub against him, not even clothes" - she ordered, Diego almost ran out to fulfill her order - "Come on honey, let's get these clothes out" - she said motherly to her brother

\- "I'm sorry Ally. I didn't mean to mess up your clothes" -

She made a face, but said nothing. The clothes could be replaced, Klaus could not.

* * *

Diego looked at his sisters huddled around Klaus. They looked so fragile, all three of them. His protective instincts screamed at him to go out and find the bastards who had dared to touch his brother.

He played with his knives, imagining thousands of scenarios as he cut those bastards up. It was dangerous to let them loose on the streets, Eudora had agreed to help him look for them. Both doubted that Klaus would press charges, but knew that his father would never allow such an offense to the academy.

Seeing Eudora again was like a gift, he had missed his ex, but he didn't allow himself to think much about the detective, he knew he would see her again, he just didn't expect it to be so soon and in such a brutal way. He was grateful for her intervention; without her, Klaus would have been raped. If he had loved her before, he loved her even more now. He always knew that if Eudora had known Klaus, she would have loved him.

He would personally find those idiots and make them pay. But not tonight, tonight his duty was to protect his siblings, to watch over the sleep of Allison, Vanya and Klaus.

**But soon, he promised himself.**

* * *

The individuals arrived in a beam of light at the moldy hotel, it seemed to have seen better times. They walked resignedly to the front desk, the larger subject carrying a large suitcase, grimacing from time to time.

\- "Excuse me, we have a reservation in the name of Hazel and Cha Cha," the woman informed the young man behind the counter.

\- "Yes, it's just a room, welcome to the Luna Motor Motel" -

* * *

The little girl stopped her bicycle. The gravel road crunched under her feet, she had made that journey several times, in more than one life she gave her miracle children a chance, but they kept failing. This was the last chance she was giving mankind.

**\- "The wheel of destiny is on the move again"- she said to herself.**

She cursed the free will she gave her creations. Wondering if this time the children could stop the apocalypse.


	7. Should I start calling you Daddy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus sits on Five's lap — “First, I'm the one who decides what I want. And second: Should I start calling you Daddy?” — he laughs at the angry look on Five's face
> 
> — “Don't make me feel like a pervert”—
> 
> — "But I want you to be a pervert on me” — he admits, excited
> 
> — “I should have known you would react like this, you were always a pervert” — hides his face in the teenager's neck

* * *

No fue fácil encontrar a esos sujetos, habían sido inteligentes y se escondieron durante unos días, pero finalmente la espera dio resultados. Finalmente, se encontró cara a cara con los bastardos que se habían atrevido a tocar su Klaus.

  
Llegó a la barra, sentándose junto a los chicos que ni siquiera lo miraron. Junto a él, su hermana lo sostenía del brazo con fuerza, como si temiera que fuera descuidado y los matara allí mismo. Le sonrió al Número Tres, una sonrisa con su típico hoyuelo, que solo alarmó aún más a su hermana.

  
\- "¿Son ellos?" - escucho a su hermana preguntar

  
Volvió los ojos, claro que eran ellos, Eudora y su amiga pelirroja los habían identificado, era un asesino profesional. John y Barry Smith, los bastardos que intentaron violar a su hermano, y que violaron a otras 7 niñas y 4 niños, siempre con el mismo modo de operando. Los hijos de un político tan sucio como sus hijos que iba camino de la quiebra. Gracias a él por supuesto.

  
Los había investigado y estudiado durante días, esperando el momento adecuado para atacar. Los mataría sin piedad, los desmembraría con gusto y luego dejaría sus restos para el disfrute de sus otros hermanos.

  
**Nadie tocaría lo que era suyo.**

**Ninguno.**

  
\-------------------------------------------------- ----

  
Golpeó fuerte el saco de boxeo, dejando escapar su frustración en el inocente saco, su hermana Vanya lo miraba en silencio, Luther los miraba en algún lugar de la casa. Su padre había salido de viaje de negocios, por lo que no volvería en unos días. Solo estaban Grace y Pogo en la casa. El resto de sus hermanos había desaparecido. De nuevo.

  
Estaba enojado consigo mismo por lo que había sucedido. Su estupidez casi lo había llevado a ser violado, si no fuera por Eudora quien lo salvó. La chica fue lo único bueno de esa experiencia. Diego parecía quererla tanto como Allison y Vanya.

  
No había querido que sus hermanos lo supieran, pero, curiosamente, los secretos parecían estar prohibidos en la familia, a menos que fuera para ocultarle algo. Sus hermanos se enteraron en menos de 24 horas.

  
Cinco lo había empujado contra la pared y le había advertido, literalmente, que se quitaría la vida si se atrevía a volver a uno de esos clubes o si lo veía drogado. Por supuesto, esto solo desencadenó una pelea entre ellos, que terminó abruptamente con Cinco apareciendo en el otro lado de la sala golpeando la pared en frustración, rompiéndose los dedos. De mala gana, trató las heridas de su hermano, medio forzado por Ben y Allison.

  
Resopló molesto; en verdad, no necesitaba que sus hermanos se comportaran más protectores con él. Podía lidiar con el hecho de que dos sujetos intentaron violarlo. El error fue suyo. No necesitaba que Cinco se lo frotara en la cara.

He knew he was a coward for not fighting, for being able to let himself go, for wanting to run away from his powers, from his father, from his overprotective brothers and from his memories. He was no longer a child and if he wanted his brothers to take him seriously, it was time to stop running.

**He would never allow himself to be abused in this way again.**

* * *

Griddy's was just as horrific as it would be in the future, it was amazing that they and their siblings would sneak out to eat donuts until they burst as children. But the coffee was good and Agnes was the waitress at the store. He ordered his black coffee to go. He didn't intend to stay, he wanted to go back to the mansion, to take advantage of the fact that his brothers were busy burying the remains of their victims, to take a shower.

Speaking of the victims, it was so funny to hear them cry out for mercy, mercy that he would never grant, and his brothers seemed to be just as convinced as he was. Never had he seen such pleasure in Ben's face when he dismembered someone.

He felt relaxed, for years he was a survivor, murder was not an unfamiliar concept to him, he was a mercenary and a murderer for fifteen years.

He would lie if he said that it didn't miss that emotion of being in control of his victims. He didn't like killing innocent people, but he liked to test his skills on subjects like John and Barry.

The Handler was very clear, he was a natural killer, the commission only brought out his true nature. He was already a killer long before they gave him targets.

Agnes arrived with his coffee, and deposited a $10 bill as a tip for the friendly waitress who always gave him donuts free. This time she gave him a chocolate donut, Klaus' favorite. He would take it to his brother, perhaps it would cheer him up a little. Even if they still didn't talk after the incident of his broken fingers.

The arrival of the armed men did not surprise him at all. He even thought that they had been slow in locating them.

— “Number Five, surrender. We don't want to fight, the boss just wants you back” — a large man pointed his gun at him, happy to be in the alley and not in the coffee shop — “We don't want to use violence against a child. I don't want to have that on my conscience when I go home” —

Five just laughed. Going home? No, those men would never go home, the adrenaline was still running through their veins and the night was young, too bad it would spoil Klaus' donut.

Well, he would invite his brother tomorrow to Griddy's, surely that would cheer him up.

The men didn't even feel it coming, the first one was already dead with a knife stuck in his heart, there were five others missing. Oh, he would have some fun before he went home.

* * *

It was past midnight, but Five was still not coming home, his other siblings were silent, but he could hear them when all but Five returned. Where was the old man? Why had he not returned with their siblings?

He waited patiently in Five's room, observing his notebook of equations; mathematics was never his specialty; he preferred art. He drew some funny faces on the edges of Five's notebook. He knew when Five hated that. It was his little revenge.

His pencil fell to the floor along with the notebook when he felt Five's presence. He looked at his brother who appeared out of nowhere in the room, was covered in blood and was trying to fix his tie. The two stood still, looking at each other.

Klaus bit his lips, slowly going over his brother's body, there were blood stains on almost all of his clothes, his eyes looked dark, with dilated pupils. He looked beautiful, masculine and incredibly sexy.

Damn hormones, he thought, 15-year-old boy.

— "What are you doing here?" — The question came up more sharply than he expected, but Five didn't really expect his brother to be in his room.

—" What the hell happened to you?" — Klaus wasn't going to answer any questions until Five gave him answers — “Why are you covered in blood?”—

Five shrugged his shoulders, reached through his things for his bottle of whiskey, allowing the alcohol to calm his homicidal mood a bit. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his brother frowning. If there was one thing Klaus really hated, it was being ignored. But what could he say to his brother? I'm sorry, beloved, I've been busy killing some people. Yeah, that would probably be great.

— “Go away” — orders a little tired, killing sometimes leaves it like that, empty.

Klaus looks at him annoyed — " Darling, you are an idiot” — he says to start pulling him into the bathroom, mentally grateful that his father is out of town, and they don't have to watch every step they take inside the house.

When he enters the bathroom, he allows Five to sit on the edge of the bath, leaving the key running until the temperature is regulated.

—”Take off your clothes,”— asks Klaus, but immediately he blushes.

Five looks at him amused at such an order and raises one of his eyebrows, looking totally conceited, Klaus looks embarrassed. — “If you want to see me naked, you just have to ask for it beloved” — he tries to use a sweet tone, but it comes out more like a tease. Still, he takes off his jacket, sweater and tie. Still, he takes off his jacket, sweater vest and tie. Leaving his shirt and pants behind.

— “I didn't mean it that way” — tries to clarify Klaus

Why does Five always have the ability to make you feel embarrassed?

With a towel, begin to gently wipe the blood from Five's face. Neither of them says anything. No need to. At first Five thought Klaus would be disgusted with all the blood, but he remains calm, relaxed and focused on his task of trying to remove every bloodstain. Five is pleased with the way Klaus touches him. His adolescent body reacts to the closeness of his Klaus. He knows that it is wrong, that he shouldn't, because he is an old man of 58, but his body is only 15, and he loves his brother's beautiful body, he is excited by the thought of the brunette.

— “Are you going to tell me what happened or should I ask the ghosts?” — Klaus asks again, much to the annoyance of his brother.

—"There is nothing to tell, you wouldn't understand Klaus” — he is frustrated with the questions of the brunette and even more frustrated for forgetting that his brother could see the dead

— “What wouldn't I understand? That you are a murderer or that you are not my Five? That you are a child with the mentality of a 58-year-old man? Tell me what I can't understand? — Throw the towel on the floor, frustrated — “Do you think I don't realize that you're not yourself? —

Finally, tired, he admits to knowing the secrets that his siblings tried so hard to hide from him. Five looks at him between resigned and surprised.

— “Klaus” — tries to speak — “I think you are very sensitive because what happened with those guys. You should sleep a little more” — He denies, because to acknowledge the truth to Klaus, means to tell him everything that happened. Take away all his sins.

— “It's still me, Fivey. You can tell me things, like when we were kids. I'm still you Klaus” — try to say for sure, but be afraid of being rejected again

The truth is, Klaus misses Five, he misses him as a brother and as a friend and as a loving interest, even if they were just children consoling each other in some dark corridor, with nervous kisses and tender hugs.

— “But I am not your Fivey” — admits the old man, so fed up and exhausted, he regrets seeing Klaus' hurt look — “You are right, and I still can't figure out how you knew the truth, but I am a Five with a 58-year-old adult's mentality” — he draws Klaus into his arms — “You are just a child, so innocent Klaus. I am a murderer, I know you can see that. You deserve more. I am an old man” —

Klaus sits on Five's lap — “First, I'm the one who decides what I want. And second: Should I start calling you Daddy?” — he laughs at the angry look on Five's face

— “Don't make me feel like a pervert”—

— "But I want you to be a pervert on me” — he admits, excited

— “I should have known you would react like this, you were always a pervert” — hides his face in the teenager's neck

The two remain in a silent embrace, Klaus caresses his hair softly, he can practically hear Dolores saying 'I told you so' in his mind. Of course Klaus would accept it, with all his sins, even if he did not have all the necessary details. The big question here was, did he deserve that love?

— “Are you going to kiss me now or after you get through your mid-life crisis?” — Klaus pushes Five's irritation buttons. He knows that sooner or later he will get a reaction from this.

— "Midlife crisis? I'll show you a midlife crisis, you little brat” — he mumbles annoyingly before kissing him

Klaus allows Five to kiss him, his body trembles, not of fear, he is never afraid to be with Five, but of pleasure, he has waited a whole year to kiss his brother again. He has wished and dreamed about it so many times, that sometimes he confuses it with reality. He returns the kiss with the same impetus and desire, allowing his tongues to play while they fight for the domination of the kiss. He clings to Five's shoulders so as not to fall and Five caresses him, with torturous slowness, on his back.

They are separated by the lack of air.

— “You're not a bad kisser for an old man”—

Five laughs — “You're not a bad kisser for a brat” —

They both smile between nervous and excited. Five waited 46 years to be able to kiss Klaus again. The wait was worth it, he thinks as he kisses him again.

The sound of gunshots at the downstairs of the house, makes both of them separate, surprised. Five runs to the door, when he opens it he finds his siblings at the door, Allison and Vanya fall, apparently both were hearing in secret. He turns his annoying eyes, in this house there is never any privacy.

— “Stay here” — he orders to the girls and Klaus.

Neither of them obeyed. **Did they think they were weak or were the boys in their family just idiots?**

* * *

It had been a quiet night for Grace, as her eyes were always looking at the beautiful paintings, wondering what it would be like to visit some of those beautiful landscapes. Pogo and the children were asleep, but she couldn't sleep, all she could do was wait for her battery to recharge. But on quiet nights like that, she liked the silence of the house.

Her creator would be back in two days, it seems her journey was extended even further, but she would be back for the children's birthday. Her children would be 16 years old, she was excited, she hoped that their creator would allow them to celebrate it in a big way, the children had overcome their childhood, the new uniforms were ready, and they would be allowed to decide what their future career would be.

Diegos always talked about wanting to become a detective while Luther seemed to want to travel into space. Allison was already a model for some magazines and Vanya had an audition for a teenage orchestra. Ben wanted to become a writer and Five seemed to have his life figured out with several offers from prestigious universities, his son was a genius. Klaus, Klaus was the one who worried her the most, it was obvious that her son was more inclined to arts and designs, a career not suitable for the Hargreeves family name. She was worried about his future.

Her system sent out an alert, there were intruders in the house. The children's safety was at stake and it was her duty to protect them.

She came across two strangers wearing children's masks.

— “I'm sorry, but these are not visiting hours” — she informed them nicely, but her gun was ready.

— “We're just here for Five. Give us the boy, and we'll leave without hurting anyone.

Grace smiled at them as a lady would — “I'm sorry, but I can't allow that. They are a threat and must be eliminated” —

**The first shot came from her**

* * *

The attack took them by surprise; it was obvious that none of their children expected to be attacked at three in the morning. He flew back to the academy after Pogo informed him of what had happened. Grace was damaged in the incident and needed to be repaired. When Reginald entered his home, he could not believe the surrounding destruction, the 15th century chandelier was completely ruined in the middle of the hall and bullet holes decorated most of the walls, some decorations such as paintings and ornaments were destroyed. Reduced to nothing like the vases of the Chinese dynasty.

— “What happened here, Pogo?” — he asked the chimpanzee

— “We were attacked Sir” — was the simple reply — “Grace detected movement at 2: 56 AM and activated the security protocol, closing the house. The children woke up and responded appropriately the moment the shooting started. They were two individuals wearing masks. Both could have been repelled and expelled from the academy, but Grace was damaged and...” — the monkey stopped

Reginald looked at the butler in frustration — “What about Pogo? —

—"The individuals were carrying a strange case, the young Klaus took it and disappeared" —

* * *

He was totally out of it, the noises of the surrounding bombs scared him, he fell practically in the middle of the jungle and if it had not been for that soldier, he would be dead. Well, maybe not, but for a moment, yes, long enough for his body to heal.

The soldier had protected him with his own body, being wounded, it was not a big wound, but he felt responsible. He applied pressure with his trembling hands, his body was itching, and he couldn't orient himself, but at least he could help stop the bleeding.

— “What is a child doing here?” — asked the soldier, in pain.

He wanted to be offended, he wasn't a child, but he didn't know what to say, where exactly was he here?

— “I'm not a child, my name is Klaus. Where are we?” —he dared to ask

— “Well Klaus, we're in Vietnam”—

**Shit, that's all Klaus could think about.**

* * *

Note: Serious questions and expected answers: Should I do a more sexual scene of Klaus and Five? Should I put Dave as a love interest or more of a Klaus bromance? Could I put Dave and Ben as a future partner? 

Thank you and I look forward to your answers.


	8. Welcome to the world of the living, Dave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somehow he manages to get off the bus with Dave on the hill and the briefcase. He doesn't know where he is, or how far away his house is. Leave Dave sleeping on a bench, praying that no one will call the police, he really doesn't even know how to explain this whole situation. Walks to a phone booth. Dragging the briefcase, he does not think to leave the object out of his sight, knowing that it is the only thing that can take them home, in case he does not find himself in time. He makes a charge call to the academy, but no one answers. Not even Pogo or one of his siblings, his heart plummets. Where is his family? He asks again for a call charge and this time, he dials Eudora. Perhaps she can help him. Because honestly, the girl is his only hope.

* * *

Dave is not even conscious when his new friend takes him away from the war, Klaus knows this is a mistake and his siblings will surely kill him when they find out, but he is not willing to leave Dave in the middle of a war. No, not Dave and his bright blue eyes that have protected him for the last eleven months.

They both appear in a halo of light in the middle of a bus and Klaus finally breathes a sigh of relief when he notices that they may be close to his home. He still doesn't know exactly what date and prays that it will be around 2005, which was the year he left.

-Excuse me, can you tell me the date is? - he asks an old man reading the newspaper

The old man looks at them with surprise and some disgust, Klaus really doesn't feel offended, both must look terrible and Dave is still bleeding, napping on his shoulder.

-It's September 30th- the old man answers politely, but immediately gets up and walks away from them both

He rolls his eyes, annoyed that the old man is so rude. -Dave, wake up, I have to take you home, come on Dave, you're too heavy - shake his friend.

Dave lets out a whimper, perhaps because of his shoulder pain. -Come on David-

Somehow he manages to get off the bus with Dave on the hill and the briefcase. He doesn't know where he is, or how far away his house is. Leave Dave sleeping on a bench, praying that no one will call the police, he really doesn't even know how to explain this whole situation. Walks to a phone booth. Dragging the briefcase, he does not think to leave the object out of his sight, knowing that it is the only thing that can take them home, in case he does not find himself in time. He makes a charge call to the academy, but no one answers. Not even Pogo or one of his siblings, his heart plummets. Where is his family? He asks again for a call charge and this time, he dials Eudora. Perhaps she can help him. Because honestly, the girl is his only hope.

* * *

Luther doesn't know how to handle the situation, his younger brother disappeared before his eyes and feels helpless that he couldn't stop him.

It has been a difficult night between the confrontation, the damage to the academy, the damage to mom, Vanya and Allison's hysteria, and Five and Ben's psychosis, in addition to Diego's anger. Not to mention his father's shouting and yelling.

The way his father addressed them makes him uncomfortable, Klaus is not an object. He is their brother. He is not a valuable experiment but his father referred to his brother in such a denigrating way and all he wants to do is throw the man down the stairs. Nevertheless, he stops Five when he is trying to attack Reginald.

Diego escapes to Eudora's house or, so he hopes. Five begins to do some calculations to locate Hazel and Cha Cha. Ben goes out on a walk around the city, because he feels useless and hopes to find his brother in some magical way. It's better than waiting around, Ben says before he leaves.

Luther takes comfort in the thought that his sisters are safe, comforting each other.

The door of the house is opened roughly, and he is ready for any attack, but no, it is not an attack, it is his brothers. Diego brings with him a man a little older than them, and behind them comes Ben and Klaus.

He runs to hug his brother. Klaus smiles at him and lets him hug him. Klaus has always loved hugs, he is a tactile person, he needs those demonstrations of affection to separate the living from the dead.

Luther wants to hold Klaus and not let him go. But he does it to stare at Klaus, looking for some sign of injury. He has no wound, but he is a little taller and his eyes look tired and stressed.

\- Number Four? - It is his father who calls his brother and for a moment Luther has the instinct to hide Klaus with his body

\- Father - salutes Klaus - I need your help, my friend Dave, he's injured- reports

Klaus knows that his father is the only one who can help Dave.

His father looks at Dave briefly, then nods -Bring him to the nurse's office, quickly-

* * *

It does calculation after calculation, measuring what its next step will be. He has planned four murders that will undoubtedly cause problems on the timeline and perhaps that will attract enough attention from the Handler to make her come forward. Hazel and Cha Cha are a problem, but not the most urgent one, he knows that his siblings will be able to finish those two. But Klaus is lost in time and doesn't even know when exactly. Curse Klaus' curiosity over and over again.

The next time he sees Klaus, he is going to tie him to his bed and never let go again. He can almost hear Dolores calling him a 'pervert' but he doesn't say it that way.

-Fivey-

-Not now Klaus, I'm busy trying to save you... - he stops and sees his brother standing at the door again, looking at him between funny and longing, in clothes that are obviously not his and have blood stains.

Klaus looked the same and at the same time he didn't. The traces of time travel are there. Recognize them, at some point Five had them too.

Klaus jumps when Five sees it appear in front of him, but he lets himself be hugged. Even when Five hates hugs, it has been almost a year for Klaus, although from what his brothers told them it has only been less than a day. He searches for Five's lips almost in desperation, his kiss is answered with the same passion and desperation.

* * *

Dave doesn't remember much, all he knows is that he was absorbed by a blue light, brighter than Klaus' warm hands, which tried to heal him in vain, he wants to tell his friend to stop, not to waste energy on his damaged body, to run and hide, that it's too late for him. Then everything turns blue.

He opens his eyes, with certain slowness, trying to get used to the light that illuminates the place, they are not in the camp, he looks around and the first thing he sees is an Asian, he looks at him with curiosity. His body reacts on its own, giving the child a header.

Have they been kidnapped by the enemy? Where is Klaus?

-Idiot- Ben says, strong arms are holding Dave against the bed.

-Stand still - command a deep voice

Dave turns his head, a blond, tall and extremely strong man holds him.

-Let go of me- he orders. -Where is Klaus?, What have you done with him? -

\- Calm down young man - there is a chimpanzee talking to him

A chimpanzee is talking to him! Okay, he finally lost his mind, he was definitely either dead or crazy. He doesn't know which is worse.

-Hey, asshole, thanks for the punch- says the Asian guy who proceeds to punch him in the jaw

-Ben!- is the last thing Dave hears before he passes out from the blow

* * *

Somehow they had ended up in Five's bed. His shirt and green vest ended up on the floor, as did Five's uniform. Five's anxious lips ran shamelessly across Klaus neck, sometimes using part of his teeth to mark that whitish neck. Making the teenager sigh, he carefully laid Klaus down on his sheets, caressing part of Klaus' stomach, he had a tattoo, in fact, several. Five wanted to ask him the meaning, but the sighs of his brunette were distracting him.

Damn, he wanted it so badly. He wanted to possess it and mark it, to shout to the world that Klaus was his own and his alone. He was so afraid to see Klaus disappear.

What if Klaus went into the future and was caught in the apocalypse or worse, died? So many crazy ideas went through his head, he thought himself to go crazy with anguish.

He licked the tattoo on Klaus' stomach with torturous slowness, listening with satisfaction to the moans of his beloved.He directed his lips to Klaus' hip bones, resting his lips on them, framing them by gently biting them.

-Five, please- sigh Klaus, trying to guide Five's head more to the south

\- Don't worry, you're not going to leave this bed for a long time, in fact, forever. You are a danger when I leave you alone-

Klaus looked at him with his big eyes -Pervert- murmured blushing at the predatory and hungry look of Five. Klaus had never seen him like that.

\- Call me master from now on- Five ordered him as he dropped his pants

* * *

Ben is upset, walks quickly towards Five's room, because he is sure that Klaus must be there. He was supposed to tell his psycho brother what was coming back, but more than half an hour passed and Klaus shows no sign of life. As if that weren't enough, Klaus' friend has beaten him up just by looking at him.

Ben walks into Five's room without knocking. He stops in his tracks when he sees his brothers practically naked. Ben doesn't even want to think about what they were doing, he really doesn't need that picture in his mind.

-That's all I needed. Really, Cinco? - annoying question

Klaus jumps in fear, but Five immediately covers his body with his own.

Of course Five would act in such a possessive manner. Practically their jealousy can only compete with the size of his ego, and that is huge. Look at Klaus and see the marks that Five has left on the brunette. Yes, Five is definitely a possessive person.

-Your friend is awake and is an imbecile - he tells Klaus - Use protection and close the door at least- he says after thinking about it

Klaus looks embarrassed, something Ben didn't think possible, but he's glad those two are finally doing more than just arguing like an old married couple. He can't wait to tell the others. He goes to the middle of the hallway when he hears Five screaming:

-You did what?! -

Ben laughs. So typical of them, one moment they are eating with their eyes and the next they are fighting like cats and dogs. Ah, life with Klaus is always an adventure.

* * *

Dave wakes up again, he is in the same place, but with Klaus sitting next to him, holding his hand.

\- Dave- the brunette greets him - Welcome to the world of the living-

-Klaus, where are we? - he asks more relaxed, his wounds and the blow he received earlier still hurt.

Klaus lets out a dramatic sigh -I'm sorry, I didn't know what else to do, you were dying and that was a big no-no from me...- and Klaus continues to talk non-stop, he doesn't even breathe to speak

Dave nods with emotion, the boy can be so charming, although it exasperates him when he starts talking non-stop, he squeezes his hand to get his attention - Klaus - he tries to get him to breathe, because he is afraid that Klaus will faint because he has not breathed and if they were in a dangerous place, he needs Klaus to tell him, to get them out of there and back to the camp.

\- Basically, and to make the story short, we are in my house, in 2005- finish explaining

Dave laughs, because what else can he do, surely Klaus was also hurt and confused. -That's impossible-

\- Oh you will discover that Klaus can make the impossible very possible, for the simple fact that he is a troublemaker most of the time - says an extremely angry voice

There is another schoolboy, he is almost the same height as Klaus, he wears elegant clothes like the ones Klaus wore when he first saw him almost a year ago, but his posture is more overpowering, and he looks at him as if at any moment he would shoot him or stick a knife in his heart. Dave wants to hide Klaus behind him and that seems to upset the teenager even more. What he fears most are those clear eyes and that smug smile.

\- Now, let go of Klaus or I'll cut your hands off- Five says, his smile widens to the point that there's a dimple on his cheek, a chill runs down Dave's spine. Even the enemy soldiers don't cause him that much fear.

\- Enough Five - asked Klaus in frustration

Look again at the young man Klaus identifies as Five. Was he Klaus' lover? He didn't look like anything the brunette told him, the boy looks like a psychopath.

When they can get out of wherever they are, he is going to talk very seriously to Klaus about how he should not attract dangerous people around him. Much less fall in love with someone who seems to be a serial killer.

* * *

Agnes is always kind to all her customers, but lately her store is visited by a charming man. She likes talking to him, she even got to know his name: Hazel, a charming name for such a handsome man.

-What donut do you recommend? - asks the man.

Think about it for a second - Honestly, I think raspberry is the best but the cream-filled ones are Delicious-

Hazel smiles at her, she feels nervous. Her partner comes over - You can go to your break Agnes-

-Thank you- she says to the young woman -Well, I must take my lunch break, good luck-

Hazel stands up, her height is a bit intimidating - Can I join you? -

-Of course- she accepts a little flush

* * *

Klaus lets out a sigh when his father lets him go, it has been a real torture all day and the interrogation was not at all pleasant, at least the old man looks sufficiently satisfied knowing that his powers have improved to the point that he manages to stop the bleeding, he is not able to heal completely, but little by little his powers evolve, he can feel it in every cell of his body. He has never felt so powerful, and this somehow frightens him. Especially since his father seems to have acquired a certain insanity lately.

He walks to the nursery, wants to make sure Dave is comfortable, Dave still doesn't understand how complex everyone's situation was. Before he gets there, Five grabs his arm and in the blink of an eye, they both appear in the attic. He clings to his brother, a little dizzy, hates it when Five carries him that way, it's always like going into a whirlpool and feeling the pull on his stomach.

\- I hate that you do that -

Five simply smiles at him innocently, "what an idiot" Klaus thinks fondly.

\- Klaus - the mentioned one turns to see his brother Luther - We must talk about what happened-

Klaus nods. He is tired, but wants to hear what his brothers seem willing to explain, and he is sure that everyone wants to hear where and when he was.

\- I will tell you everything, in return I want to hear your stories too. No more lies, guys - he tells them seriously. One that I didn't have a day ago, but war changes people.

\- We are from the future and I have powers - Vanya says.

\- Vanya! - her siblings yell at her, except for Five and Ben

\- I already knew about the future. I didn't expect you to have powers, I mean, why didn't you say so before? Is it because of the old man? - curious question

\- What do you mean you knew we were coming from the future? - questions Allison, looking accusingly at Ben and Five

\- Don't even look at me, I'm as surprised as you are- says Ben defensively.

\- You are not so discreet Allison - replies Klaus, defending his favorite brother - Besides it was not Ben or Five. I heard you once, and it's not hard to see that you're not the same.I'm sorry, darling, but you sucked before-

Most of them look guilty - We're sorry that we... pushed you to do that- says Diego, looking away

\- No. You didn't force me to do that - Klaus quickly denies - I didn't kill myself because of what happened that day - he hugs Allison, who is the closest to him - it wasn't you, I couldn't stand being locked up in Mausoleum anymore, the training with dad was more and more...tortuous, the dead are not nice, most good people go to heaven - try explaining with a lump in your throat - That day, the ghosts were able to touch me, it's disgusting, it's horrible and I couldn't take it anymore - Allison and Vanya hold on tightly to it - I...I just wanted it to be over, I'm sorry they thought it was your fault -

When he finishes, Allison and Vanya are crying without being able to stop, he hugs them trying to comfort them, Diego looks in another direction, hiding his tears. Luther doesn't look away, but cries anyway, oh he thinks with some sorrow, Luther has always been a teddy bear on the inside. He signals to his older brother. He tries to hug the three of them. Obviously he can't, but he tries. Ben stares at the floor and Cinco seems interested in his clothes, if his brothers' eyes look a little wet, he doesn't tell them anything.

\- I don't want you to think that you had anything to do with it, I can't even blame Dad, the decision was mine- he tells Allison, Klaus can see the guilt in those dark eyes, he hurts the damage in them. -You're idiots, but you're my idiots-

\- You're our idiot too- says a tearful Allison -You belong more to Five, but I guess he can share you once in a while-

\- No- answers Five, Allison and the others turn their eyes - As touching as this is, to the point that I'm going to have some diabetes, can you let him go? -

\- No- Vanya and Allison tell Five in all sincerity, clinging even more to Klaus

Five, growl - We have more important things to talk about. I remind you that the Commission already knows where and when we are, they have already attacked us, and they will do it again- he tells his siblings seriously

\- Who are the Commission? - Klaus' curious question makes Five and the rest of his brothers sigh.

\- We're going to need coffee- says Vanya, noting that they need to tell their brother everything. She doubts that one night will be enough to tell Klaus everything.

\- Oh, can we ask mom to give us cookies? - Klaus asks cheerfully

\- Oh Klaus - Diego seems to be on the verge of tears, again

\- Where's Mom? - Klaus asks again in a whisper.

Since he arrived, he never felt short of breath like he did at that moment. Klaus is drowning. Where was his Mom?


	9. Do you love him?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Are you all right? - asks Ben, totally worried about Dave.
> 
> -Just watching them - Dave points his head at Klaus and Five
> 
> Ben follows his gaze, smiles sardonically. Dave worries about seeing those dark eyes fill up with a certain sadness. 
> 
> -They're a beautiful thing to see, aren't they? - Ben sounds between delighted and resigned
> 
> -Yes, but I'm worried- admits the soldier. -. Beautiful things are usually the easiest to break-
> 
> Ben looks at him briefly, surprised, scared, and relieved. It is a mixture of emotions that Dave knows he has seen at some point in his face. 
> 
> -Do you love him? - Ben's question does not surprise him, it is not the first time someone has asked him that question, even his mother has questioned his love for Klaus in her letters.

* * *

Dave quietly observes Klaus' interaction with his brothers. He can see the love they feel for their supposedly minor least. Klaus seems comfortable, perhaps a little sad about the loss of his mother. He knows that, deep down, Klaus was fighting to look good. 

He has seen that brave look on the brunette more times than he would like and it hurts.

When Klaus fell, literally out of nowhere, into his life, he did not expect to find a friend, almost a brother in the child. He was horrified when his commander simply gave Klaus a gun and sent him off to fight with the rest of his comrades. 

His commander was apparent, it is war, and every man/child was good at fighting at the front, as long as they were able to hold a weapon. Klaus turned out to be very good at fighting. More than once he has saved the lives of more than one member of the 173rd Brigade.

For his part, he was only worried about the boy. More than once he found himself begging for Klaus to end up hurt enough to get him out of Vietnam.

He has seen many people, allies, enemies, and friends die in that brutal war. It is always difficult not to know if they will live until the next dawn.

Klaus overcame all that. But Dave never forgot that the brunette is only a 16-year-old boy. A strange boy whose hands are shining and who can see things that not everyone can, but that have saved their lives and no one questions, because they are happy to be able to live another day.

That doesn't stop Dave from worrying about Klaus, there are nights when he heard him crying when he thought everyone was sleeping. He has heard him name his siblings eagerly and look at the strange suitcase with fear and hope.

He has not been able to help but love the child. 

Deep down, he knew that if Klaus had been a few years older, he would have allowed himself to fall in love with the beautiful brunette.

How could he not? Despite the way, Klaus sees himself as a broken human being. To Dave, Klaus is beautiful in all its aspects, even when he can be annoying too.

He settles for just loving him like a big brother. Especially after Klaus confessed his love for Five.

He will not lie, it hurt him tremendously to know that Klaus wanted to come home to join his brothers and Five. But he kept quiet, listening to the stories of Klaus and his brothers. He didn't even let the horror show on his face when Klaus admitted to being in love with his older brother. No, he was not horrified by the fact that Five and Klaus were male or adopted brothers. He was horrified by the fact that Five could break Klaus' heart at any moment and that he would do nothing but fall into a deep depression. 

He was horrified at how much Klaus seems to need Five in his life, even if he could only have him as a brother. The boy was practically rejected the first time he went to confession. 

Dave had to go away for some time alone that night. To scream and hit a few things, scared for Klaus' future. The worst part was learning about the suicide attempt at age thirteen, it was said between jokes, but Dave knew Klaus well enough to know that he had. 

He let Klaus cry in his arms that night and once he put Klaus to sleep, he wrote to his mother, begging her to take Klaus home. So that his parents could legally adopt him. He did something to get Klaus out of the hands of his abusive father.

Wish he had known that neither of them would come home.

-Hey- it's Ben who's talking to him.

He has apologized to Klaus' brother. He still regrets having behaved that way with the teenager. He is amused to see that Ben is also sorry for hitting him. For his part, Dave thinks that Ben has a lot of strength despite his quiet appearance.

He finds Ben a very interesting person, just like the rest of Klaus' siblings. The Hargreeves kids are certainly interesting. His mother would have loved them.

-Are you all right? - asks Ben, totally worried about Dave.

-Just watching them - Dave points his head at Klaus and Five

Ben follows his gaze, smiles sardonically. Dave worries about seeing those dark eyes fill up with a certain sadness. 

-They're a beautiful thing to see, aren't they? - Ben sounds between delighted and resigned

-Yes, but I'm worried- admits the soldier. -. Beautiful things are usually the easiest to break-

Ben looks at him briefly, surprised, scared, and relieved. It is a mixture of emotions that Dave knows he has seen at some point in his face. 

-Do you love him? - Ben's question does not surprise him, it is not the first time someone has asked him that question, even his mother has questioned his love for Klaus in her letters.

-Yes, but it's not a sexual thing- try to clarify, he's afraid Ben will misunderstand his affection-, it's more of platonic love. I'm not very good at this - Dave runs his hand through his hair, trying to find a way to explain his feelings.

-You want to see him happy, even when there are signs around you and you know it can't end well, and it's painful to watch because there's nothing you can do but watch and pray that you'll be there to pick up the pieces, hoping there will be pieces to pick up.

-Yes- he admits, letting out a little hope in that simple answer

* * *

The alarm sounds at the academy and more than one member runs to put on his uniform, Dave watches them between fun and about to have a fit. In exchange for staying with the Hargreeves, Dave was their new driver. Being a soldier, he was also good at training. Luther and Diego appreciated some of Dave's fighting techniques.

This is Dave's first mission, and he must admit to being a little nervous. He is not an official member of the team, but it upsets him to know that some children are the ones who have to fight armed subjects.

Five sighs in disgust at the idea of 22-year-old worrying about them. The only child in the family was Klaus, the others were even older than Dave. He appreciates that the soldier always seems to be attentive to Klaus' nervous movements. 

They have found that loud sounds, such as gunshots, cause Klaus to have flashbacks of Vietnam. For a moment Klaus seems focused and in less than a second, he is lost in the memories of the war. It is moments like these that Five detests the difficulties that seem to follow the brunette.

They have not seen Hazel or Cha Cha again, but he knows them well enough to know that they are waiting for the right moment, they are professional killers and some of the best in their profession. He has had to work with them on several missions, he knows how cruel and efficient they can be. 

They're as slippery as rats, the very unhappy ones. 

Klaus seems to be doing well on this mission, it doesn't seem like a complicated mission and it ends much faster than the previous ones. They have become extremely efficient and their father seems proud of them. 

None of them are concerned about what their father feels, but the old man usually leaves them alone after completing a mission efficiently. 

They return home with no greater injury than sores of blood and the odd graze that Klaus heals during the drive.

Vanya is always waiting for them at the door, anxious to know if they are all healthy. The nervous girl breathes a sigh of relief that everyone is fine. It's funny because Vanya always watches them on TV, but her sister always seems distressed.

But this time, Vanya is not alone; by her side, there is their robotic mother. Klaus and Diego run to meet Grace like two little children. Neither says anything, they are too happy to see Grace operating as she once did.

Besides, Grace's brownies are the best.

* * *

Vanya has an audition for the youth orchestra, in the past, she would never have dared to perform, but she is no longer the little girl who sits alone in the corner of the table, quiet and withdrawn, being ignored by her family. Yes, her body is still that of a child, but she is not alone, her brothers are there. 

Supporting her. Trusting her. In her abilities. Recognizing her as one of them. 

She plays her violin, feeling each note as her own. Playing for her, for her past, for her present, and for her future to come. She pours her feelings into each note, letting go of the pain and sorrow. 

In the end, when she puts down her violin and looks at the judges, she hears nothing, until her siblings begin to applaud. There is pride in each of their faces. She smiles at them with happiness. 

* * *

The two sisters and Klaus end up in Allison's room, it's a girls' night, so most of their brothers are thrown out of the dark-haired girl's room. They have been talking for hours. Vanya is still a little flushed by Allison and Klaus' continued compliments.

Allison is heartbroken, it was so easy to make her younger siblings happy, it hurts her to think that everyone's life could have been different if only they had been more empathetic to Klaus and Vanya. 

They had to watch one die and almost lose the other to understand their childhood mistakes. She knows that she is not the only one who is responsible; her father is also an accomplice to her siblings' suffering. There is a moment when she wants to rumor it so that he simply commits suicide again, but then, her father has always seemed immune to her powers.

He is a cruel man. He made them do atrocious things. It is not until she is in Hollywood that she begins to understand that her relationships are extremely toxic, that she is not as perfect as she wants to pretend to be, and that not everything can be solved by rumors. She has believed her father's lies. She had to lose everything to understand that.

* * *

ChaCha does not expect anything from Hazel, her partner seems more and more interested in the owner of that donut shop that in their mission, it does not surprise her, Hazel has always been soft and emotional. Sometimes it bothers her and sometimes she finds it endearing. They have been partners for over ten years, are efficient in their work and that has made them valuable to the commission. 

Deep down, Cha Cha knows that they will never be able to retire unless they are killed in the field. There is no way out of their work. Even when Hazel is hoping that one day he will be able to retire, she knows that won't happen.

Five was the most accurate test of that. If you disobey, you will be killed. It surprises her that the most efficient man in the commission has resigned his position, but Five has always been a mystery to them all. The man is calculating and extremely cruel; he has a sadistic streak that frightens many of his fellows. 

She is surprised to see him so relaxed with his siblings. Especially with the youngest girl, the oriental boy, and the weird kid.

She smiles satisfied, because finally her waiting and her work bear fruit, she knows which is the weakness of Five. 

Now she just has to wait for the right moment to take one of those children.

  
  


* * *

  
  


**_" The information about Number Four's mother is limited, Nikola Got is an orphan girl who at some point came from a large rich family, killed and reduced to a few members during the Second World War. It seems that the family has always been considered strangers among their friends until their disappearance._ **

**_It was difficult for me to find the exact location of the Got mansion, but eventually, my investigations bore results. For a long time, I believed that my children and the others born on October 1, 1989, were the only ones who were special. But that is not the case. Knowing that there are secret societies, hidden from humanity, motivates me to learn more. Why are they hiding? How have they been able to hide for so long? What are their goals?_ **

**_These are questions to which I have no answer, but I hope that, with the progress of Number Four, I can come to unravel the mysteries of humanity and the way to stop the imminent apocalypse._ **

-Pogo- calls his faithful servant

-Sir? -

-I think it's time to intensify the training of number Four, from tomorrow he will return to the mausoleum-

* * *

A lightning bolt cuts through the dark sky, briefly illuminating the room, causing Klaus to wake up with a start. 

The brunette looks around, looking for some enemy, in his hands he has a knife ready, he had hidden it among his pajamas before falling asleep. War teaches him to be always prepared for the unexpected. 

He relaxes when he sees that it is only the beginning of a storm that woke him up. No enemy comes to attack them or harm his sisters. 

He tries to go back to sleep, but knows that it is useless; once he wakes up, it is difficult for him to fall asleep again. He gets rid of Vanya's thin arms, the girl whispers somewhat asleep, but falls asleep again, holding Allison.

He leaves the room after making sure that the windows are closed and his sisters are well covered by the sheets. It's a cold night and he doesn't want the girls to get sick. 

He walks down the long dark hallway, sometimes a few boards creak. Curses his father for not changing the old floors. 

He goes into his room, if he can't sleep he can at least take care of some earrings. He needs to find Grace's journals, he has searched the mansion for years, but still can't find them. He doesn't know if his father has burned them, but he has promised the blonde to try and find them. There is important information in there.

The house is too quiet, there are few places he hasn't checked, one of them is his father's office and his father's room. It terrifies him to think that he has to go into those places, however, a promise is a promise. 

He walks quietly or as much as he can, there are times when he wishes he could levitate. That way he could move around the house undetected. He arrives at his father's office, the door is half-opened, which is strange, but he can see that no one is there, he has a clear path. He slithers like a snake through the small gap in the door. He tries to stay attached to the dark places. He knows there shouldn't be cameras there, but as paranoid as his father maybe, he wouldn't be surprised if there were.

He's so focused on being quiet that he doesn't notice the presence behind him until someone puts a hand on his shoulder.

He almost lets out a not at all boyish scream, but the person sensing his actions covers his mouth. He turns to see, it's Pogo, lets out a sigh of relief, the monkey signals to him in the direction of one of the corners. He makes a silent gesture and then goes to the door, it is obvious that the butler wants him to follow it. 

-Pogo?- Klaus calls him, with a certain fear, he knows that if Pogo betrays him, his father will punish him

-Young Klaus- there is a warning tone in the chimp's tired voice  -. You know better than to search for your father's office. Do you want to tell me what you were doing there?

-I was looking for something valuable to steal- Klaus is lying, he prefers to be treated as a thief and not to be told his real motive.

Pogo smiles at him, benevolent - Try again Young Klaus - the monkey places a cup of warm milk in front of Klaus

Klaus hates how much Pogo seems to know them. -I was looking for something- the chimpanzee gestures to continue, -, a diary-

Does that draw Pogo's attention - his father's diary?-

-No, from Grace- he admits in a whisper.

Although most of his brothers think that Pogo is loyal to his father, Klaus does not doubt that the monkey does not stay by the old man's side out of loyalty. It's out of obligation. There is a time when he has seen Pogo gives a look of hate to the man who serves as Father in their life. 

-Grace? Your mother? -

Klaus denies, he has never told anyone where he is going the three times he has died. He doesn't know if anyone is capable of believing him. 

-No, the human Grace-

The silence of the kitchen is deafening, practically crushing his eardrums. Even when that was not physically possible.

-Ah, could you have met her in heaven? - asks the monkey, hopefully

Klaus nods, he is too surprised to answer him. 

-Come with me, young Klaus, and please be quiet, Sir Reginald has just fallen asleep, but he can always wake up- 

Klaus follows the butler, he has never really known where the butler sleeps, he knows there is a room, but when they get there, he feels angry. The room is small, austere, there are many books and a desk next to the bed, but nothing else, even the small sale has bars. 

It's not a room, it's a Jail. He clenches his teeth furiously, he can hear his jaw clenching from the force exerted.

-Here you are, young Klaus- the books look impeccable, they are three in total.

-You can take them with you, I only ask you to take care of them with your life, they are the last treasure of my mistress-

Klaus doesn't know what to say, he wants to hug Pogo, but the chimpanzee was not very demonstrative, maybe his gesture is badly received. He doesn't want to offend the butler. 

-Thanks Pogo- he hopes to convey his emotions in those simple words

-Is she happy in heaven? - The monkey's curious question amazes him 

-Yes, she's at peace -

Not true, Grace will never be at peace until Reginald pays for his sins, but Pogo doesn't need to know that. He's not going to give the monkey any more pain. Not if he could help it. He leaves for his room, swearing to himself that one day he will make his father pay for all his sins.


	10. Don´t let me down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five simply laughed at Klaus' bitter face, he was made to love that childish side of his boyfriend, he was beautiful and everything about him was remembered mentally. He appeared again in front of Klaus -You look adorable- he said before kissing the medium softly, Klaus surrounded him with his long arms, attracting him to his body while he let himself fall on the bed -Ah ha, are you trying to take the book away from me? - Klaus had stretched out one of his arms to try to take the book from Five as he kissed him, sometimes his boy was too smart, but he was no ordinary person - What is so interesting about this? - he asked, sitting on the medium's hips, holding the book away from Klaus' hands.

* * *

* * *

He spent most of the night reading Grace's diaries, he was amazed at the woman's intelligence, discovering that Pogo was created from Grace's intelligence and Reginald was a real surprise. Grace was a loving woman who loved Pogo like a son while Reginald only saw it as an experiment, so typical of his father, Klaus thought with some rage.

He still didn't discover the real cause of Grace's death, the blonde didn't want to tell him, there wasn't that much time for her to tell him. He missed her, he hoped that at some point the possibility of seeing her again would present itself, but he did not dare to commit suicide or to summon her, not after what had happened the last time. 

He wanted to see her, but his life became involved in so many strange situations, events he did not expect, that he had almost forgotten his promise to discover the cause of Grace's death. The blonde seemed very desperate for him to read her diaries, for him to discover her secrets, but as he read about Grace's life, the way she undoubtedly fell in love with her father, her hopes and dreams, made him feel uncomfortable with the scientist's end. He could understand Grace's resentment of Reginald.

-Klaus- Five's voice brought him out of his muteness, too focused on reading the diary, which he never noticed his brother entering his room, not until he had snatched the book from his hands

-Five- he said a bit frightened, not sure he wanted to share Grace's life with Five 

Five immediately noticed Klaus' nervousness, the medium's green eyes moving between his face and the book. He looked at the book out of the corner of his eye, noticing the neat writing and the yellowish pages, the cover of the notebook was hard and thick, though somewhat worn as if someone were continually running his fingers over the covers. 

\- Who does it belong to? - he asked curiously, trying to find some initial or something, it looked like the notebook his father always carried with him.

\- No, don't read it - Klaus tried to take it away from her but quickly appeared on the other side of the room, laughing at the frustrated grunt of his beloved, reminding her of the times Klaus complained about cheating in the "catch me" games. 

-That's a trap- mumbled Klaus with some anger, he hated that Five used his powers to evade him

-It's not, I'm just adjusting- he replied calmly, recalling his father's words 

Klaus grumbled such an angry cat, before crossing his arms, ignoring its existence - Cheater-

Five simply laughed at Klaus' bitter face, he was made to love that childish side of his boyfriend, he was beautiful and everything about him was remembered mentally. He appeared again in front of Klaus -You look adorable- he said before kissing the medium softly, Klaus surrounded him with his long arms, attracting him to his body while he let himself fall on the bed -Ah ha, are you trying to take the book away from me? - Klaus had stretched out one of his arms to try to take the book from Five as he kissed him, sometimes his boy was too smart, but he was no ordinary person - What is so interesting about this? - he asked, sitting on the medium's hips, holding the book away from Klaus' hands.

\- It's a diary- he mumbled resignedly, knowing that at some point he would have to tell someone the truth

Five looked at the book, wondering if it was their father's journal - Dad's? -

Klaus quickly denied -No. Who could be interested in the old man's book? - Frankly, Five had to let his life turn around his father, he did want to kill the old man, but he wasn't obsessed -It's from Grace and before you ask if it's from our mother, no, it's not from Mom, it's from human Grace, Dad's fiancée-

For the first time in years, in decades, Five was silenced with the information - What? -

-Would you believe me if I told you that every time I die, I see Dad's ex and a strange little girl who tells me that I can't stay in heaven because it's not my time? -

The seriousness with which Five observed him made him nervous, perhaps he was not the most delicate person, he was still not sure if Five would believe him. Sometimes he even questioned his mental health. But the journals were confirmation that the human Grace existed, that it was not part of his big imagination.

\- Please believe me- Klaus implored with his voice stuck in his throat, wondering if that was how Diego felt every time he stuttered. 

\- I believe you, Beloved- said Five, -, but you said: “Every time I die” What the hell did you mean by that? -

\- Shit- babbled Klaus, angry at himself.

* * *

Dave woke up with a certain lethargy, the alarm clock had started ringing more than five minutes ago, but he didn't dare move, a slow smile formed on his lips as he watched the young man sleeping next to him. 

Both had fallen asleep in Six's room as they talked about their lives. Dave was captivated by the way Ben expressed himself, you could tell the boy was a very intelligent human being. He never thought he would find another man who liked Shakespeare as much as he did, but Ben was a faithful lover of the English writer. 

Perhaps coming to this time was not all bad, although there was a lot of discrimination, the people of 2005 were more open-minded. Ben had told him that Klaus loved to run away to see the LGBT Pride Parade. In his time that wasn't even mentioned, it was frowned upon and they could even kill you just because you liked another man. Here, he felt freer. 

\- Ben, it's time to wake up... -Diego stopped short when he saw them in bed, fortunately, they were both dressed, Ben woke up a bit confused - Lock up the next time - the Hispanic had left quickly

Dave was a bit horrified, with the words blocked in his throat, not being able to mumble anything. 

\- Hey, could you let me go, I have to go to the bathroom-

\- I don't... - tried to say, Dave, peeling away from Ben as if the teenager burned his skin, was ashamed and afraid of what Diego and his brothers might think of him 

\- Calm down, it's not the first time that Diego finds me like this with another people- 

\- What? - Dave wasn't sure if he felt calm, a bitter feeling spread through his chest, it was very familiar to him but he couldn't put a name to that feeling, it wasn't anger or sadness, it was like a mixture of both. Jealousy, perhaps? 

\- Klaus and Vanya usually sleep with me, what did you think? - Ben turned his back on Dave so the soldier wouldn't see the smile on his face

-I, no, didn't believe anything - Dave's stutter was adorable, as were the red cheeks.

\- Son of a bitch, I'm going to kill him! - the scream from one of the rooms broke the mood of them, both rushed out of the room as they recognized the voice of Five.

**_What would have put Five in a bad mood so early?_ **

* * *

Vanya and Allison rushed out into the hall, where Klaus was trying to hold on to Five with all his might, it was a funny thing to see, Klaus was a few inches taller than his grumpy brother, but Five was stronger and was dragging Klaus down the long hall. 

-A little help- He asked for the brunette when he saw his sisters

\- What's wrong with Five? Who does he want to kill now? - asked Vanya

\- To the old bastard - he howled like an animal Five, trying to get out of Klaus' arms 

Klaus looked pleadingly at his older sister - Allison, please -

-I heard the rumor that you were calming down-

\- Allison! - Ben and Vanya yelled at her, totally surprised 

Five was furious with his sister, his muscles that were ready and begging to be used to end his father's life, became soft as jelly, falling into the arms of Klaus, who still refused to let go. Fearful that he would return to his homicidal rage

\- They're making a big deal out of it- said Allison, trying to shake off the bad taste that let her rumor and manipulate her brother, she was sure that Five would get back at her at some point, but Klaus seemed so desperate.

\- I will take my revenge on this Allison- said Five in a threatening voice. -. Let me go, Klaus-

\- But, what happened? - Dave asked, looking at his friend, Ben tried to approach his brother, but Five looked at him, stopping his steps on the spot.

\- I'll tell you later, please leave me with Five alone -

-He killed you! - shouted Five, struggling again to break away from Klaus

Allison and Vanya tensed up, both acquired a homicidal look similar to the madness of Cinco, Ben tensed up considerably, his shirt moved restlessly as if the beasts of Eldritch were struggling to get out and play. Dave seemed confused, a mixture of confusion and concern.

\- I'll tell you everything, but please stop, don't do this now - the desperation in Klaus' voice stopped them, it was obvious that the brunette seemed to be hurting from what had happened.

Allison took Vanya's hand - Come on, tonight Klaus and Five will tell us everything - she announced in a voice that left no room for an argument, she looked at Dave who took Ben by the arm to drag him into the kitchen, the breakfast bell was soon ringing, everyone should be downstairs by now.

\- I am angry and I don't want you to touch me right now Klaus, let go of me - the decisiveness in Five's voice simply served to scare the boy.

-Please, listen to me - he asked nervously - it wasn't dad's fault, I wanted to-

\- I'm going to kill him- he said.

-The first two times were Dad's fault, but the last two were caused by me- Klaus painfully admitted. 

Five looked away but allowed his brother to drag him back to his room. Once in the room, he hit Klaus’s stomach hard, causing him to be released. He knew he was rude to the medium, but he was really angry, the last thing he wanted was to be touched by Klaus. He took a box from the brunette's desk and threw it furiously at the wall, a gleaming knife fell to the floor as well as some blood-stained bandages. 

\- Did you kill yourself? - he asked, looking at the knife. He thought that all the sharp weapons had been confiscated from Klaus' room. Diego swore to him that there was nothing in the medium's room, but there was the shiny knife, mocking him.

\- It was an accident- Klaus tried to explain.

\- Accident? Did you fall on a sword or something? - Klaus' embarrassed look was every answer he got 

-I wasn't trying to kill myself, I swear, I just needed some relief -

Five began to laugh as he held onto his hair, Klaus saw him stunned, not knowing what to do, it was the first time he had seen his brother like that, so broken and hopeless. -Five? -

\- Relief, you needed relief? - he scoffed at Klaus' words, he was blinded by rage - I spent over 30 years in an apocalyptic wasteland because I tried to go back to the past to save you, but I just realized that you don't care, you died again anyway and it was of your own free will -

\- I can't die! - tried to justify his actions. He wanted Five to understand. He needed his beloved to understand. 

\- You don't know for sure, you don't know if you can come back from living the next time. What if your powers fail? Do you even know what we went through after you died? No, you don't know and you don't care, you're a selfish Klaus, I can't even see you right now - Five didn't expect an answer, didn't want one, jumped into his room, couldn't see Klaus' face at that moment because he was sure he would commit a madness he would later regret.

Klaus slid down the wall, hugging his legs, the thick tears stained his face and he didn't even bother to clean himself, he felt his heart was torn. Five's words hurt more than his father's experiments, they stuck like sharp blades in his chest. Yet, what tormented him most was knowing that he was the cause of his beloved's sadness. 

* * *

Neither Five nor Klaus left their rooms all day, Dave had had to justify to the kids that they were not feeling well, Reginald didn't believe a word of it, but he didn't say anything either, he just allowed his kids' new tutor to take over the training. 

Dave sighed with relief as Ben, the Asian was not stupid, he knew his father had not believed them, but he also had no desire to know what was going on in Reginald's sick mind. They went into training, knowing that Pogo and his father were watching them through the cameras. It was better to act normally so as not to arouse suspicion.

At lunchtime, Ben ran in the direction of Five's room, but the door was locked. Dave tried to get into Klaus' room but was as lucky as Ben. 

No matter how much Ben threatened Five, he didn't seem willing to open the door. He gave up, leaving a peanut butter and marshmallow sandwich with a coffee outside his brother's room. If Five were hungry he would certainly eat the food. Dave left a jam sandwich for Klaus. When they returned in the afternoon, the food was still outside the doors, untouched. 

At dinner time, Dave seemed ready to break the door, but Klaus took advantage of that moment to go out, in the company of Pogo. 

\- Pogo? - Dave asked the monkey

-Young Klaus has special training, he will be excused until tomorrow - reported the butler, taking Klaus to Reginald's office.

Dave tried to make contact with Klaus, but he was simply staring into nothingness itself, his eyes devoid of feeling. He ran to the dining room, needed to inform Ben and the others.

* * *

He was roughly shaken, immediately placed a knife on the intruder's neck, and quickly removed it when he noticed that it was Ben.

He had fallen so deeply asleep that he thought he was drowning in his dreams. He woke up a little more rested, but remembering what had happened to Klaus, he could feel nothing but bitterness spreading through his body. He was furious, with Klaus, with his father, with Allison, with himself, with the world in general.

-What do you want, Ben? - he asked angrily, noting that the door to his room had been destroyed 

-Dad took Klaus away, we don't know where they are- Ben had no desire or time for Five and his romantic drama with Klaus. 

As if that sentence lacked any kind of drama, a nearby explosion shook the house and its surroundings.

* * *

The masked subjects in dark suits and large-caliber weapons surprised them as Klaus was about to enter the mausoleum, seeing the old Hamilton family grave made him nervous, he wondered why his father would bring him back there after his suicide attempt. Sometimes Reginald's actions confused him. What was his father looking for? 

Anyway, he wasn't even able to set foot inside the grave, when those people showed up, they were different from the ones who attacked the academy. They dressed differently and moved differently. They seemed to come out of the same ground because they were coming one after the other incessantly. 

He can proudly say that they fought for a few minutes, but it was not enough. 

As if the subjects were not strange enough. His father acted differently, he didn't know what surprised him most, the way his father fought, he had never seen him in combat, or the fact that he was protecting him along with Pogo. 

Anyway, his father was no match for so many warriors, even when Pogo tried to protect him, both of them ended up wounded. His father tried to drag him to the mausoleum as if that grave was going to protect them.

\- Let it go Number Four - his father ordered him, he did not understand what he meant -. Let go of all your power son, release it

Maybe it was the pitiful moans of Pogo who lay wounded at his feet or the words said by his father that seemed a spell, but something inside him exploded with force, an intense light came out directly from his chest and spread like a pair of wings that wrapped his father, Pogo and himself. 

An explosion shook the whole place, sending men flying. He fell tired on his knees, trying to fill his lungs with air. He was tired; he had never experienced this kind of power; it was destructive. 

He laid his hands on the ground, trying to hold himself up, and was sure that his siblings should have felt the explosion, Pogo, and his father needed help urgently, the monkey did not even move and his father breathed hard. 

The sound of heels caught his attention, red shoes appeared in his sight. He looked up to find an elegant woman looking at him with something like lust. The woman grabbed him by the hair, his father tried to get up, but the woman was quick to shoot him in the chest. Reginald was left lying on the ground, unmoving. 

**-Finally, I found you, little Got** \- was the last thing he heard before an intense blue light enveloped him, the familiar tug of time making his body itch.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I hope you are doing very well. Maybe it will start to take me a bit to update. I'm in exam season. I want to thank you all, the comments are well received. Unfortunately, the end of this story is near. Thank you for reading.


End file.
